Songbird- Klaroline
by melissah87
Summary: Once upon a time Klaus and Caroline were best friends. As they grew older things changed, and they weren't for the better. See how they fell apart, how they navigated life after, and whether or not they can reunite after everything is said and done. (Main pairing is KlausXCaroline, but you will see them with other people for the first few chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Songbird**

 **Prologue**

Once upon a time there was a girl who was in love with her best friend. He had always been at her side and when she finally started to give him hints about how she felt for him, he started pulling away from her. Day by day she smiled and stood by him through every trial that came before them until he harshly threw her feelings in her face. She gave him what he wanted and in return she asked that he would not seek her out again; her heart so bruised she couldn't bear to build him back up when she knew he would fall in the future. She moved on while he reminisced on their times together. She rose up on top of every challenge while he fell further behind; becoming to her just another face in the crowd. When she faced her demons, he wallowed in the misery he had brought upon himself. But… what happens when life brings them back into the same circle and old emotions are brought up? Will the ever-occurring cycle of pain and betrayal finally come to an end or is there still more to endure? And when does it become too much?

 **Chapter 1**

Caroline was walking alongside her best friend, and secret crush, as she tried to quiz him for the last time for his algebra test. Niklaus stopped answering her questions and she looked up to see what had got him distracted; not surprised when she saw her other friend Elena Gilbert across the parking lot in his line of sight. She snapped her fingers and restated the equation a couple times before she snapped the book in front of his face. Seeing him scowl at her she shook her head and asked again, but when she looked back up he had focused on Elena again. She never let him know her feelings, but she also hoped he would feel for her like she did him; he like many others focusing on Elena.

 _"Nik you have a test coming up in 30 minutes. Don't you want to pass?"_ She asked sarcastically, and he scowled at her again. _"I'm serious, Nik, I know you know the material… you just got to use your head a little."_

 _"Well then… in order to focus again… how about you use your little match-making skills and get Elena to go out with me?"_ He asked and she faltered in her argument; he hadn't listened to a word she had said. She looked across the lot at Elena before looking back at him.

 _"Do you really think that's the best idea right now? She's already going between the Salvatores… why put yourself through that?"_ She asked seriously since she never really understood why every male in town would fall in line and fight over Elena when she would only every use them and lose them. She never said it out loud, but Caroline couldn't stand Elena much at all since they had gotten into high school and she had become an uppity bitch towards everyone; Caroline included.

 _"Oh come on Caroline… don't give me that bullshit. Everyone knows you have a thing for me, and I get it, but I don't see you like that. I know you're just jealous so you're trying to hold me back; it isn't going to work."_ Klaus threw back in her face and she let him; never giving away how much his words hurt at that moment. She looked away and back over in Elena's direction before looking at him again. He seemed to be in a type of panic so she just nodded and handed him his book back.

 _"I would never hold you back from what or who made you happy. I thought you knew me better than that."_ She replied before walking across the lot with him trailing behind her. She stopped again as she felt him catch up as she made a decision to stop being around people that didn't really care about her; fake friends. _"I'll get you with Elena but when it falls apart, and it will, don't come running to me. I'm done being used and insulted for no reason; our friendship is done Mikaelson."_ She stated.

 _"As if you're really going to just get over your silly little crush. We both know who can make it without the other and you're stupid if you believe otherwise."_ He returned but when she faced him he didn't look as cocky as he sounded; looking away and back to Elena.

 _"I mean it Klaus… we are no longer friends from this day out; I'm not going to be the one to hold you back, and neither will you hold me back."_ She finished and ran ahead of him to escape the feeling of her heart being stomped. She pulled Elena away from the little group she was surrounded in and pointed in Klaus' direction. Elena knew how she felt about Klaus from a couple years ago when it started so the cruel little smirk that came across her face didn't surprise her; she had been gunning for Caroline since the beginning of the year. In the end she didn't have to convince Elena of anything and she watched as Elena swayed her hips over and pull Klaus to her before melding their lips together. Caroline walked away from the scene and from both friendships without looking back; she didn't need either of them.

 ** _Klaus POV…_**

When Elena and him had stopped making out against her car and had made plans for later, he looked around to see his sister glaring at him. He looked further around the lot and didn't see Caroline anywhere; she had probably left to cool down. He knew their argument had been bad and he hadn't meant to say what he did, but he didn't think Caroline would've done as he asked if he hadn't. He didn't think Caroline meant it when she said their friendship was over either; they'd been friends for years and she'd liked him as more for almost half of that time. He'd let her calm down and she would be back to clinging on to the hope he would feel something in return in no time. He gathered his things and went to class; having to stop on his way and go to his locker since he was used to Caroline bringing his book on her way past his class.

His locker seemed fuller when he opened it and noticed that all of his stuff that he knew Caroline had at school with her was in there; he didn't think she would have done that. He guessed it would take a little longer than he originally thought before she came crawling back. He gathered what he would need for the first couple of classes and went back; running a little late since he had to actually go to his locker unlike all the other times. He sat in Klaus feeling his ego inflate when the rumors spread through class about him and Elena now dating; it felt good to be envied. He carried on his day without a care in the world; even through lunch when Caroline never once entered his sight.

 ** _1 month later…_**

The news spread quickly; Sheila Bennett had died, and as the only family left for Bonnie Bennett, it left Bonnie an orphan. Everyone heard how Caroline's mother had offered to take custody of the girl and through a quick decision of the judge it had become official. Klaus felt bad for Bonnie, but he kept his distance since she stayed glued to Caroline's side. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he was beginning to miss Caroline more and more each day, and never once did she seek him out. He also wouldn't admit how worried he was that she really wasn't bluffing about ending their friendship; she never even glanced in his direction.

Rebekah, his still-angry sister, wouldn't speak to him and the only time she would look at him she would roll her eyes and leave the area he was in. He thought she was being ridiculous since she was his sister, but he knew Caroline was as much her friend as she had been his. He was about to confront his sister about her behavior, but decided to give her a little time to cool off; maybe both of them would be around again. Caroline seemed to withdraw from the crowd a little as he noticed she left the cheerleading squad and switched her schedule around; from what he heard she had all AP classes. He could see something was bothering her when he would catch a glance of her staring off at the distance in no general direction before snapping herself back and carrying on with whatever task she had in front of her.

Over the next few weeks he noticed she withdrew further until the only one she really spoke to was Bonnie. Rebekah started talking to him again, but it wasn't the same as it had been before; apparently Caroline pulled away from her too. It angered him that she was being so petty to hold what he had said against Rebekah, but he figured his sister would be better off away from people like that. He and Elena carried on as he expected and he was glad he could prove Caroline wrong; Elena was sweet and innocent. Of course he would hear rumors from time to time, but he ignored them; people were just jealous. His friend Stefan had stopped speaking with him, as well as his brother Damon, but since everyone knew the Salvatore brothers both harbored feelings for Elena he didn't blame them too much; he got the girl.

 ** _Caroline POV…_**

Why is all of this happening? Why did Grams die? Why is my mother getting dizzy spells and headaches? She questioned her life as she, Bonnie, and Liz all waited around the living room for the phone to ring. One of her questions would be answered when the doctor called with Liz's test results. Bonnie was just settling in and had turned the guest bedroom into something she could call her own; she didn't need the only person that had reached out to take custody have something bad happen to her. Caroline looked at her mom to see her rubbing the back of her head again; it only made Caroline worry more as she bit her lip in a scared anticipation. When the shrill sound of the house phone went off, nobody moved at first until Liz picked up the receiver.

Liz took the call to her bedroom as Caroline and Bonnie sat on the couch and waited to hear the results. Caroline grew more nervous as time passed and her mother didn't come back. Bonnie had laid her hand on her shoulder and she turned to see her friend with the same teary-eyed look as her. She was glad she had someone with her during this time; as she was sure Bonnie was glad to have her as a friend in return. She had pleaded with her mother for her to take custody of Bonnie so she wouldn't end up in a foster home somewhere far away and it had been enough for her mother to agree; Liz liking Bonnie and being close to her family before they had all died.

She wondered briefly what Klaus would say if he were there, but she pushed him from her mind; she had promised herself that she would not feel anything for him on any level. His sister had been trying to help her work things out and had stopped talking to her brother, but Caroline told her that she shouldn't do that. She was happy to see Rebekah speaking to Klaus again, but it hurt that Rebekah couldn't talk to her anymore. Elena had threatened all of Rebekah's social life, as well as her grades, if she continued being friends with Caroline so Caroline had told Rebekah not to pick her; letting everyone think she had been the one to end their friendship. Rebekah had been determined to choose her as well as tell her brother what was going on, but Caroline refused to let her; knowing Klaus would find a way to blame her anyway.

Caroline was pulled from her thoughts when her mom descended the stairs looking paler than before and traces of tears on her face. When Liz sat in her chair, Caroline saw her look between both her and Bonnie before dropping her head. Caroline felt a weight drop in her stomach and her throat clog as she tried to take a breath and ask what the doctor had said. Before her or Bonnie were able to speak her mother dropped them bomb on them; cancer. Liz rushed through saying she was still at a stage she could do chemotherapy but Caroline felt like she couldn't breathe; she didn't know how to live without her mom and she wasn't ready to find out.

 _"Girls… I want to do something… just in case things turn bad."_ Liz spoke quietly and Caroline looked up to meet her mother's eyes in a panic.

 _"You're strong mom… nothing is going to happen to you."_ Caroline urged but Liz looked down a little before looking back up.

 _"It's just in case; you two may never need it, but I need to make sure."_ Liz stressed and Caroline and Bonnie exchanged glances before looking back to Liz and nodding. _"I want to get the both of you emancipated… I'm not sending you anywhere, but I need to make sure you wouldn't get sent somewhere in case… in case things don't go the way I plan."_ Liz stressed and Caroline couldn't hold back a small sob that escaped her. Liz got up and sat between both Bonnie and Caroline with her arms around them.

 _"I can't mom… I can't lose you… I just…"_ Caroline rambled but Liz shh'd her. Caroline knew her mother was only trying to rational in case something DID happen, but she didn't want to think of that possibility.

 _"I don't want people to know unless it starts getting bad girls… so don't tell a soul."_ Liz continued and Caroline looked at her again. _"The doctor will know, my deputy will know, your principle will know, and my lawyer will know, but that is all the people that need to know at this point."_ She said as she looked at both her and Bonnie. Caroline felt herself nodding and she could see Bonnie nodding too, but all she wanted to do was cry.

 ** _2 months later…_**

It had been a rough couple of months; Caroline prioritized her schedule and activities to better suit her mother's chemo schedule, the same as Bonnie had. Both girls had been emancipated officially for 3 days now and Caroline didn't like the feeling. Most teenagers would be ecstatic to be considered an adult, but it only reminded her that it was because her mother could be dying. One of her problems now was that she was already way ahead in her class credits and the classes she would have to take at the start of the new semester was filled with juniors and seniors she was trying to avoid. She knew she would have to suck it up if she wanted to get her double credits and get through college faster; already picking up a couple at the local college to get another head start. All of which led to her other problem; she was using her savings from what her Dad had left her in his will to pay for her college classes but it wouldn't last forever and she didn't have time for a job with her already swamped schedule.

She was walking around the campus as she tried to get familiar with it when she heard a melody being played. The sound felt comforting so she followed it to see a small group of people sitting in a circle; 2 with a guitar, one with drumsticks, and another with a notepad that looked like she was typing but Caroline guessed it was piano or keyboard notes. She didn't realize how close she had got or how lost in the sound she had become until they stopped and looked at her. She quickly apologized with a smile and a wave before turning to retreat the way she had come as she shook her head at her behavior; they probably thought she was lost or stupid. She walked far enough away that they couldn't see her but she could still hear them and sat on a bench; pulling out a notebook and pen as she sat.

Time passed quickly as she filled in page after page; starting out as poetry but steadily becoming lyrics. She was so engrossed in her writing that she didn't hear the group stop playing or see them walking up to her. She continued writing as she let her emotions guide her thoughts and hand; everything from the past few months catching up to her. She only paused to wipe a tear that would occasionally form in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them out. She nearly screamed when she felt a hand come down on her shoulder until she looked to see the group she had walked up on. Caroline felt nervous around them since she thought they were mad about listening in or that she was now writing as she listened to them play. However, she calmed when they introduced themselves and asked to see her writing.

Caroline was surprised when they offered for her to come and hang out with them; to create music with them. She knew if she took out a couple other activities she could make time, but she would have to see; prioritize again if necessary. It turned out they had been looking for someone who could write or sing, and Caroline told them she could somewhat sing. So they all agreed on a date to meet up and see how they worked together. She had never thought about singing as an option to get money; she had a connection to her father's husband before her father had died. She still talked to Steven from time to time and if she asked she was sure he would give her or them a chance to show what they had. She shook her head at her silly thoughts; she may have liked how they sounded but she had no idea how they sounded professionally or how she sounded with them.

Thinking back to music once she got home, she glanced down to see her mother's medical bills; she didn't know how her mother could afford them and still support the 3 of them. She would have to find a way to help her somehow. Caroline thought about Steven again; once she practiced with the band she would speak with him to see if he could get them in the door. She didn't want to get famous; she just wanted to make enough money for her college classes and her mother's medical bills; maybe even help Bonnie with college if she could make enough. If she didn't figure out something soon, her mother might end up having to sell the house or pick up more work on a sick body to cover all the costs.

 ** _2_** ** _nd_** ** _semester of school (roughly 3 months later)…_**

Things were finally looking up after all her hard work; she had joined the group of people she had met and they had formed a band. Shortly after she had spoken to Steven and he agreed to listen to them play; agreeing to getting them signed quickly. Caroline had wanted to keep her identity to her bandmates, Steven, her mother, and Bonnie; so they agreed to all wear masks and wigs to keep their real selves hidden from the world. Her mother had been wary of the idea but working with Steven had soothed her over; as long as Caroline's grades didn't drop she approved. So when Caroline wasn't in school or working on homework she was working with her band and Steven on recording an album.

She walked into the studio for their last session before release. She was ready for a break and some time with her mom; who had finally relented into letting Steven and her band members know about her cancer so they understood why she needed the money but didn't want her identity out. She loved hanging out with her bandmates almost as much as she loved hanging out at home with her mom and Bonnie. Her bandmates were Enzo, Maggie, Trevor, Rose, and Galen; all of which took to her instantly as well. They would come over to her house to hang out with her, her mom, and Bonnie the same as the 3 of them would spend time with her bandmates at the recording studio or college when her mother wasn't in chemo.

Steven greeted her as she stepped into the sound booth and put the headphones on her head; all of the other songs were finished for the record and this one just needed her to sing the lyrics. It hadn't been hard coming up with lyrics for the general population; she had felt different issues a lot of teenagers went through, but she was also facing things adults would at a later age in life. The song she was going to currently sing made her think of the friendships she used to have and how they had been torn apart; mainly Klaus and how easily he let go of their friendship for someone who liked to cause drama or pain for others. She let herself free in the booth as she put her heart into every word; actually feeling herself tear up a couple times but she kept her voice from wavering. When she was finished she heard Steven tell her to listen to the radio in a couple weeks to see if he managed to get the radio stations to play their music.

Listen she did and it took a little over another month before she heard the familiar sounds of her band's work playing over the radio in the girl's locker room as she was changing after gym. She could hear a couple girls squeal at the prospect of a new hit band coming out after the song ended and the DJ had mentioned her band briefly. She felt pride rush through her for a job well done before she continued on with her day; hearing her last song recorded be the one to break through, a few more times before she was able to go home. Bonnie was excited for her and kept gushing about the possibilities if she continued in the future and her mother wasn't much different when they walked in the door.

Liz had decided to take them out to eat to celebrate; even if no one else would know what for. It was hard for all 3 of them to contain their excitement and not speak about everything when they went to the grille. Everything seemed perfect and Caroline couldn't help but pull out her notebook and write a little more; she might as well be prepared. Her mother ended up getting called to work a short time later so she and Bonnie decided to stay out a little bit longer before going home. Bonnie was working on homework as Caroline kept writing lyrics when the Mikaelsons came inside to eat. Caroline kept to her task until Bonnie tapped her arm and asked if she wanted to go; Caroline looking back confused until she heard the Mikaelsons sitting a couple booths behind them. She gave Bonnie a nod and packed her stuff up before dropping a tip and standing to leave.

They had almost made it out when Caroline heard her name being called. Bonnie told her she'd wait on her outside when she realized it was Matthew Donovan; better known as Matt and he might need help with homework or something since she had seen him in tutoring. It seemed like tutoring was what he was going to ask her since he started the conversation with school topics but it led into him asking her if she wanted to catch a movie with him. She stood frozen for a few moments, not knowing what to say in return until he thought she was blowing him off, before she accepted. His answering smile made her smile a little in return and they agreed on a day and time before she told him she'd see him at school. Caroline decided to not make a big deal about it until she was sure it was supposed to be a date instead of going as friends, but Bonnie wouldn't stop fangirling during the drive home.

 ** _Prom Night…_**

Caroline and Bonnie decided to have a girl's night since they weren't old enough to go to prom and they hadn't been invited. They started off at the spa a couple towns over, followed by a shopping trip since Caroline had made a lot more money than expected, and then they went back to finish their night at the Grille; they had already ate out of town for breakfast and lunch so familiarity was what they wanted. It wasn't that busy in the Grille since most of the seniors and juniors, with the occasional freshman or sophomore, were at Prom but they weren't there to socialize. Matt had also started working at the Grille and Caroline wanted to see him for a few minutes before he left his shift and went home. They had went from casually going out as friends to becoming an official couple over the past couple months and she finally felt like she was moving on.

Matt sat with them for about 20 minutes before the prom crowd came in and he left before his manager could tell him to clock back in. Caroline and Bonnie stayed at the pool table and continued trading off chores when one won or lost; they could have bet money but they both agreed chores were better. They didn't listen in on any of the gossip for a while until they heard the beginning of a fight break out and looked over to see Klaus and Damon facing off with Elena standing over on the side watching the boys about to fight. Caroline knew it was the moment she had told Klaus would happen, and from the looks of it, she had strung him along until tonight; she didn't want to stay and watch.

Caroline exchanged a glance with Bonnie before they gathered their things and started walking out the door. On the way through the crowd she could hear snippets of conversations where all of them concluded that Klaus had went to get Elena a drink but when he had went back to find her she was gone; as after searching for her he found her having sex with Damon. Caroline felt disgusted by what happened, but more disgusted with the fact that everyone was talking about it. She looked towards Elena again to see her smirking unashamed as she walked away with Damon and Klaus turned away; locking eyes with her across the room. She turned away and pushed Bonnie a little bit to move faster as they were finally able to dart out of there. They had just made it into the car when she saw him exit the Grille and start coming towards them; pulling out of her spot and driving away was all she let him see of her reaction.

 ** _2_** ** _nd_** ** _to Last Week of Classes…_**

 ** _Klaus POV…_**

Klaus stared at the ceiling as he wished he could be anywhere but stuck in class; school becoming grueling with everyone talking about him and Elena breaking up. Everyone knew Elena had slept with Damon but he couldn't believe some people had the nerve to blame him for her doing that to him; like he didn't give her enough attention or sacrifice several relationships in his life to get her. He hated that he ever pursued her and after he looked back at everything he couldn't see what had drew his interests in the first place; he had fucked up big time. He was sketching in his notebook since the class was taking their finals and he had already turned his in; he was ready to graduate and be out of school and he didn't want to be there a minute longer than he had to be.

The teacher, Alaric, was looking through some files on his desk but Klaus wasn't sure if it was for this school or for the college he taught at; they didn't look like high school files and he didn't recognize all of the names he saw on their tabs from his seat near Alaric's desk. What drew his attention away from his sketch was when he picked up the phone and was speaking to the principle. Klaus felt his hands break into a sweat; Alaric was requesting Caroline come into the room for something. Klaus looked back down and kept his gaze on his sketch when he heard the door open and Caroline step up to Alaric's desk. He could overhear the whispered conversation from where he was, but it surprised him since he didn't know Caroline had taken up classes at the college.

 _"Caroline… come sit."_ Alaric whispered as he motioned to the chair next to his desk. _"I've got your paper from my assignment at the college. I know you won't be in class later so I thought we could discuss it now?"_ He asked and he heard Caroline clear her throat a little.

 _"You know I wouldn't normally miss your class, but it is for an important reason; I promise."_

 _"I know… and you're not in trouble. I wanted to ask you what your plans are for the summer semester. Will you continue taking classes or are you going to wait until the fall?"_

 _"I actually signed up for a charity organization and it's going to keep me too busy to take summer classes, so I'll be waiting for the fall."_ Caroline responded and Klaus could see Alaric nodded in consideration.

 _"Well… I would have liked to take you on as a TA for both here and the college, but I do understand; maybe when the fall semester starts."_

 _"Why me? I thought you had to be enrolled full-time to become a TA?"_

 _"The TA is who I choose and Alexander is about to graduate so I have to find a new one… and I was kind of hoping to have one before fall."_

 _"What about Jesse? Professor Shane is transferring and Jesse will need a new TA position or he might lose his honors position."_ Caroline suggested and Klaus just grew more confused. He didn't know who any of the people they were talking about were but it seemed like had made a new life away from high school; it explained her withdrawal from many of her high school functions. He still couldn't figure out why she would stop interactions with her fellow high school classmates, such as his family, unless there was something more going on that he hadn't known; his ego too high from dating the popular girl which turned out to be the worst decision so far.

 _"I'll ask him… you and him are neck to neck with your grades anyway; it would have just been easier with you being at both schools."_ Alaric spoke but quickly moved on to another subject. _"The second reason I called you in was to get your permission on something."_

 _"Go on."_

 _"I need you to sign some papers that will allow me to use your written essays or projects as a kind of guideline for future students to follow; give them a goal to shoot for in a way of speaking. You've scored past the set marks on every assignment and I want to see your work acknowledged."_ Alaric proposed and Klaus heard Caroline make the strangled noise in her throat she usually did when she was nervous or embarrassed.

 _"Can it be used anonymously?"_ She questioned in return and Alaric looked confused. _"If I didn't want anyone to know it was my work, could my name be left out and the work still used?"_ Caroline verified and Alaric scratched at his head.

 _"I'd have to rewrite up the paperwork for you to sign but it can be used anonymously if you really want it to be."_

 _"I do want it anonymous; I don't mind you using it, but I don't like people knowing it's my work."_ Caroline spoke and Klaus could see the doubt she still had in herself. Alaric seemed to see that as well, but just nodded as the bell rang. He asked her to stay a few more minutes so he could have the papers faxed and she could sign as Klaus' classmates turned in their papers and started filing out of the room. Klaus took his time gathering his things since he thought it might be a good time to speak with her and at least apologize for what he had said; it may be too late to be friends again but she deserved to hear him say he was sorry.

 _"There you are… someone said you were in here."_ Klaus heard and looked to see Caroline jumping in her place as Matt placed and arm around her and surprised her. He saw Caroline smile as Matt pecked her cheek and he had to make himself look away; getting out of the classroom as quickly as he could after seeing that. He hadn't thought they were serious since he heard they had been on a few dates, but seeing Caroline look at Matt, the way she used to look at him, ate at him.

He blocked out all of the other conversations around him as he made his way outside. Caroline was dating Matt… she had moved on from him. He should have been happy with not having her look at him like he was special, not having to think about if she still felt something for him when he made out with Elena in front of her all of those times during their time together, and wonder if she was missing him like he was missing her; which he guessed would have been more than he had since she had been the one to feel more than friendship between them. He looked around at the wrong time as he noticed Matt kissing Caroline as she leaned back against a tree; an unfamiliar feeling passing through him when she pulled back smiling before she opened her eyes and looked at Matt in return. The feeling only grew stronger when Caroline acted like she was running from Matt and he play chased her in return. He had to get out of there, so he went into the office and signed himself out for the rest of the day.

 ** _Graduation Day…_**

He had his diploma in his hand and he turned and smiled at the crowd where he saw his family smiling and cheering for him. He still hadn't gotten over that feeling of seeing Caroline and Matt together, but he managed to at least push it aside enough to finish his classes. Now here he was walking back to his seat with his diploma in his hand and he didn't feel like he thought he would. He thought he would be happier today instead of just relieved to get out and away from the ones that had drug down his last year for him. He had barely got his grades back on track after his relationship with Elena, and all the hours of tutoring and extra credit he had to do to had gotten him back to passing; his work being noticeably harder with a different study partner than Caroline. She had always seemed to understand and explain it to him better than he could himself or having someone else help him, but he couldn't go to her; especially not after accusing her of holding him back.

When his family finally got him out of there they went to the Grille like many other families. He didn't really want to be around a crowd, but he didn't say anything to his family. When they walked in his sister went away from the group straight away to sit in Elena's little circles of groupies and he scoffed; he should have known Rebekah would wander away from him. He noticed Kol darting glances at Bonnie and his cheeks turn a little red, but he would look away and go back to the conversation at the table with their family. He looked around and could see Caroline sitting close with her back turned and her headphones in as she wrote away in her little notebook she always seemed to carry. He wanted to go speak to her but decided not to when he saw Matt join her and she put her things away. He almost changed his mind when he heard their conversation and the way Elena kept looking over at Matt.

 _"Are you sure you won't change your mind? I'm sure they can find someone else to take your spot?"_ Matt asked and Klaus had no idea what he could be referring to.

 _"Matt, I told you… this charity goes on my resume and it looks good on college applications; it's only for a couple of months and I'll be back."_

 _"You're already taking classes though…"_

 _"Yeah, but I want to be able to transfer my credits to a university and this program will look better on my transfer application."_

 _"You'll be gone all summer to a place with no cell phone reception and only a hotel phone; you and I neither one will want to call long distance. And don't even get me started on the fact that we almost never get to see each other out of school and you're ready to just use all of your time this summer gone away on some trip."_ Matt ranted and he could see Caroline's shoulders sag and her head shake.

 _"I understand your side Matt, but I booked this before we were dating and I told you about it from the very beginning. And I spend as much free time as I have with you… I'm taking AP classes, college classes, I work, and I have to spend time with my mom from time to time too you know. I never say anything to you when you have stuff to do that cuts away our time so why are you doing it to me?"_ She ranted in return and questioned.

 _"I'm just tired of actually trying to spend time with my girlfriend and you don't seem to do the same."_ Matt spoke irritably and he saw Caroline shake her head.

 _"I can't believe you would actually say that to me. How many times did you cancel our plans, huh? I've only canceled once and you knew about this trip for months so you knew we couldn't make any summer plans. You, however, have cancelled 12 times and yes I counted because I keep everything marked in my schedule book so I don't forget anything."_ Caroline threw back at him and he saw Matt squirm in his seat. Klaus couldn't believe the backbone Caroline had grown over the past few months, but he could see Matt was nervous and he kept glancing around the Grille as if he was guilty or nervous about something.

 _"I think we should break up…"_ Matt let out in a rush and Caroline sat back in her chair with her arms folded as she grew quiet. _"It isn't just the trip… I didn't think you felt the same way I did for a while and I don't want us to hate each other."_ Matt continued and Caroline nodded.

 _"If that's what you want Matt… I won't stop you. I don't want to hate you either…"_ Caroline returned but stopped when she saw Elena come up behind Matt. Klaus could see Elena smile at Caroline and he used to think it was an innocent smile, but he learned it was the opposite; it was what she gave before dropped a bomb on you.

 _"Why don't you tell her Matt?"_ Elena asked innocently.

 _"Elena just shut up… that was a mistake… but you set me up…"_ Matt rushed as he looked between Caroline and Elena.

 _"No I get it… I really do; I was just giving him time to tell me."_ Caroline said and Matt grew pale before he reached for Caroline's hand, only to be rejected when she moved before he could reach her.

 _"Caroline… I was drunk and feeling like you were drifting away; she came to me. It was only once and I never did it again… I tried to make it better between us… I even told her to leave me alone…"_ Matt spoke as he kept trying to come up with excuses. Klaus felt bad for Caroline but he could see she was holding her own and her voice wasn't wavering so he knew she wasn't crying; later might be a different story, but right now she was bold.

 _"Yes I know… during the ONE time I cancelled our plans."_ She offered and Matt looked away in what Klaus knew was shame. _"I know how Elena is and I know what we were going through at the time, but it's no excuse for you to use. I will admit that things got better for a while, but I don't appreciate you lying to me right now; it wasn't just then… it's now."_ Caroline finished and stood from her seat. Klaus watched Caroline start to leave as Matt dropped his head down into his hands and Elena pulled him back up to place a kiss on his lips. Klaus looked and saw that Caroline hadn't even made it out of the Grille yet and had looked back but was making her way out the door now.

Klaus excused himself a couple minutes later as he felt all the new information set in; the timeframes added up to where Matt cheated on Caroline with Elena while Elena was dating him, thus he was cheated on more than just with Damon. It wouldn't surprise him if he found more later, but he didn't care anymore since he had wasted enough time on Elena fucking Gilbert. Her name was like acid to him and was ready to get away from her for good; hoping he wouldn't run into her when he came back into town in the future. Now he wanted to speak to Caroline more than ever; he needed to apologize and he knew she might like a shoulder to cry on right about now and he owed her that at least. She had been telling the truth and was trying to protect him, but he had thrown her feelings for him back in her face; insulted her on top of that. He wished he could go back to that day and change their conversation to where he never asked her to help him get with Elena; he would have thanked her for looking out for him.

He drove by her house but he didn't see her car so he decided to see if she was visiting her mom at the police station. When he had no luck finding her he decided to go home since he didn't know where she might be; her hang-out spots different than they had been the last he had spoken with her. He planned to seek her out the next day and hoped she would at least let him apologize before she leaves for the summer; maybe even write to him and let him write to her in return. He'll be going to college soon and he wanted to make things right before he left, but he wondered if she would listen. Surely she wouldn't treat him like he had her before, but he deserved it if she did; he just couldn't stand the guilt any longer and he assumed it was why he couldn't get his mind off of her.

The next day when he drove by her house her car was still gone and he couldn't find her anywhere in town so he decided to grab a quick bite to eat at the Grille. He could see Bonnie and Liz sitting at a table and eating but Caroline wasn't anywhere in sight. He went to stand at the bar close enough he could hear while he was giving his order. While waiting on his food he learned Caroline had left the day before and had just checked into her hotel; he had missed his chance. He paid for his food and began making his way back out as he saw Liz look a little pale and Bonnie rubbing her shoulder; he guessed it was hard for Liz to see Caroline gone all summer for the first time. It made him want to spend time with his family before he left for college, so that is how he decided he would spend his summer.


	2. Chapter 2

***Mini Author's Note: I just wanted to let everyone know that each chapter reflects a year that passes in the characters' lives. With this layout, the chapters will be longer, but there will be less chapters in total. I may split or skip a couple years up in future chapters to give more detail, but for the first few it will remain a chapter for every year that passes for them.**

 **Chapter 2**

Caroline came back from her trip after the charity mission and her band's first successful tour had been completed; stopping only to pick up gifts for Bonnie and her mother. Both Liz and Bonnie had been excited to see her and almost dismissed her gifts as they tackled her multiple times from the airport to their home. However, Caroline managed to get them to open all of the presents and even change into a couple of them to go out and eat together at the Grille. She had picked up several new outfits for all of them, jewelry (both tribal and retail), and decorations to put up around the house. The girls dressed up and Caroline looked at herself to make sure she was fixed up from her long plane ride home; her skin tanned from working in the sun, her hair lighter and longer, still perfectly curled from the layover she had a few states back, and her make-up in place from her recent touch up. She felt like she was a leaner and it had helped that she had grown a couple more inches during the past year; she look more mature and not so much like a pre-teen girl. She was happy her body was actually starting to resemble a woman instead of a mere girl, as she looked herself over one last time before she went to join Bonnie and her mother.

The Grille was like it always had been as Caroline, Bonnie, and Liz went in and sat at a table. Caroline remained quiet when Matt's sister Vicki took their orders until she absolutely had to speak; there was no love lost between them. They didn't speak about the band or Liz's chemo at the Grille; it was a rule between them. However, Caroline kept the conversation going with tales of everything and everybody she got to meet. She could even speak some of the language after learning it on the go, so she was pointing at different things and informing Bonnie and Liz how to say it. It felt good to smile and laugh with her family; keeping in contact had let her know that Liz was winning against the tumor and it was almost gone. She almost felt like everything was going to turn out fine and they would all get away from the small little town they called home since she felt her mother should retire early.

Caroline had started researching colleges for when she transferred but she couldn't narrow them down. Playing in the band had given her the courage to dream bigger than she had before. She used to want to do broadcast journalism or maybe event planning, but now she wanted to own her own business in some big city; like New York or Chicago. Her grades proved she knew what she was doing and her schedule and activities proved she could manage her time and priorities; she already had a plan set for when she graduated college and her mom was better. The money pouring in from the record they had recorded had been more than any of them estimated and the tour she had done after her charity mission had remained sold out in each city. Her band had already wrote their second album and was scheduled to record it over the next couple of months; with enough songs for 2 records they split them up so they could release them accordingly.

There wasn't much going on at the Grille, she noticed as she finally looked around. It seemed several families were eating together before some of the younger ones left for college while groups of teens were talking about school starting the following week; mourning the end of their summer vacation. She saw people give her second glances when they noticed her but she paid them no mind; the same as when she could hear people talking about how she looked. She knew she looked better than when she had left, but she hadn't changed on the inside. She still had her insecurities and doubts, but she had learned to hide them better. She had seen a part of the world outside of her small town and had learned her want for attention when she was younger no longer affected her; she didn't need attention anymore and she tried to shy away from it now.

Speaking of attention, she kept catching several of the boys from her grade and older looking at her. She felt like a piece of meat that they were determining the best way to pounce on. Caroline didn't want someone to want her for her looks; she wanted someone to value how she was on the inside more than on the outside. She didn't mind sending a few glares in different directions so they understood that she wasn't as easy as they thought; she had standards, thank you very much, and she was going to stick to them. She had been burnt before and she didn't want to put herself through anything like it again. She was going to be pickier and harder to get; especially since no one would really know what they would get when they had her.

 ** _Fall Break Klaus POV…_**

Klaus set his suitcase down next to his bed and decided to dive straight into hanging out with his family since it had been a while since he had seen them; he'd never admit that he did indeed miss them when he was away at college. Walking into the entertainment room he spotted Kol one of his many games but he was the only one there. He asked where everyone else was and learned Rebekah was with Elena and the rest of her posse, and Elijah was at his office preparing for his business opening at the beginning of the month since he still had a few things to finalize. Klaus didn't really want to join Kol in his gaming world so he asked if his brother would join him for a trip to the Grille; since Rebekah would likely be there as well and he might be able to convince her to spend time with their family. He was also curious as to how his old friends were doing since he had moved off to college; mostly Caroline since he missed her coming back as he was getting situated in his dorm, and thought she might be at the Grille since it was the only decent restaurant in town.

Kol agreed to come with him and the two made their way through town to see the Grille pretty full; likely from all the families eating out because their kids were visiting from college. Once parked, they entered and he sent Kol to try to get Rebekah to join them as he found a small table for them to sit. When Kol finally made his way back with a griping Rebekah in tow he began flagging down a waitress to take their order. His attention was pulled to his sister's words as she argued with their brother and then insulted the waitress on her appearance; just like he knew Elena did when he was too blinded to see it. He could see the girl straining herself to keep from crying as she finished taking their orders and walked away, but Rebekah didn't stop the demeaning comments coming from her mouth until he couldn't handle it anymore.

 _"What the bloody hell is your problem Bekah? You've never acted like this towards anybody before, so what the fuck is going on?"_ Klaus spat as his patience ended; he had only come out to relax and spend time with his family, and not to hear his baby sister being a vindictive bitch.

 _"The girl is absolute trash…"_ Rebekah started in a bitchy tone and he clenched his fist.

 _"Just stop… what is the matter with you? Since when did you start acting like a no-good snobby bitch?"_ He asked in all seriousness just loud enough for her and Kol to hear, but quiet enough that no one else would pick up on their conversation.

 _"Don't act so self-righteous brother."_ She spat at him and he felt confused for a moment but she continued. _"If it hadn't been for you I wouldn't be acting like this at all."_ She said cryptically and he scoffed.

 _"And how is your attitude my fault, may I ask?"_ He asked her and he could see that she knew he was angry, but he didn't care; he wanted to get to the bottom of what the hell was happening with the changes in her attitude and where it was coming from.

 _"Oh come on Nik… you're in college now… you should be smart enough to figure it out."_ She taunted at him and Kol excused himself to go to the restroom sounding bored; almost like he knew what was happening but didn't want anything to do with it. _"If not… let me break it down for you. When you and Caroline's friendship ended and you started dating Elena, Elena told me I had to choose between being popular and friends with her or staying friends with Caroline and being labeled an outcast for the remainder of my high school life. I was going to choose Caroline… but you were still dating Elena and I didn't want you to lose you; Caroline said it wasn't between her and Elena and I should choose you because you are my brother, so I did."_

 _"And yet you're still friends with my ex…"_ Klaus started to defend himself by ranting out his thoughts.

 _"And you still haven't grasped the bigger picture."_ Rebekah effectively shut him up and he waved a hand to signal for her to explain. _"By the time you and Elena broke up she had climbed the social ladder even higher since Caroline stopped being the head of every club or activity to focus more on college than high school. She has her hooks in everywhere and I just want to get through the rest of this year and next year so I can get away from it all."_

 _"Why didn't you say anything before Bekah? You're my sister… I would have listened to you and helped you…"_

 _"Why would I after everything that had happened?"_ She asked in return and he looked at her in confusion. _"Can you honestly tell me you would have believed me over Elena?"_ She asked but held her hand up when he went to answer. _"No… you wouldn't have… you would have said I was conniving with Caroline to hold you back from being with Elena."_

 _"I would have believed you because you are my sister… Caroline had no right to make you think otherwise…"_ Klaus spoke as he clenched his fists again; especially thinking back on all the times he wanted to apologize to Caroline and now he felt differently.

 _"Caroline wasn't the one who made me think otherwise… that was Elena. Caroline told me she would support my decision no matter what I chose. You have no idea how much I wish I would have chosen differently when I still had the chance… but I can't turn back time no more than you can. And I know you think Caroline was the one who ended our friendship… and I let you think that, but it isn't true; I ended it so Elena wouldn't try to ruin our family bonds or my social status."_ Rebekah ranted and Klaus was left speechless with a lump in his throat and guilt laying heavy inside of him. He could see tears lining his sister's eyes but she dabbed at the corners and cleared her throat just before Kol rejoined them. _"Truth hurts brother."_ She finished just in time for her salad to arrive; she took it and went back over to Elena's table.

 _"And this is why I'm glad I never fell into that strumpet's web."_ Kol announced and Klaus growled at him in response. _"Don't tell me you're still hung up on that bitch?"_ Klaus heard his little brother ask and he laughed out loud and shook his head.

 _"Definitely not… I just hate seeing Rebekah act just like her."_ Klaus elaborated and Kol shrugged in response before he started eating his food.

 _"I personally think you're both idiots."_ Kol spoke around a mouth full of food and Klaus glared in return as he ate his own. _"Bekah is stupid for thinking her social status is linked to being in Elena's good graces and you're stupid for falling into Elena's trap."_ Kol continued and Klaus threw a napkin at him. _"Don't get angry at me for telling you the truth. And you can deny it all you want… but I know you do miss Caroline… maybe more than you care to admit; and you might have been wrong about how you saw her."_

 _"What nonsense are you sprouting now Kol?"_ Klaus asked as he felt his stomach twist and his guilt return; he still needed to apologize to her whenever he could get the chance to see her.

 _"I've seen you look at Caroline… and I don't think you realize how often or for how long that look lingers."_

 _"I just feel bad about some of the things I said to her… I didn't handle things the best way, but I didn't and don't have feelings for her beyond friendship."_ Klaus denied Kol's claim and explained in the most sensible way he knew how.

 _"I was close enough to hear the fight between you two that day and she might have missed the looks of guilt and nervousness on your face, but I didn't."_ Kol spoke up suddenly and Klaus was left speechless. _"I see more of what happens around here than anyone gives me credit for. I saw you fall behind in everything when you were with Elena, I saw Rebekah struggle to adapt to the conditions Elena set for her, and I saw Caroline build herself back up on her own after you crushed her oh so mercilessly."_ Kol continued and Klaus threw his napkin on his plate with his appetite gone. _"Elena is poison to everyone she's around; you got away, but Bekah hasn't yet. With Caroline… I think something else happened to her, but I don't know what; and I'm not talking about what happened with Matt. For a while… all her smiles and conversations seemed staged or fake… but they're starting to look real again; even Bonnie was acting like that for a while."_

 _"Bonnie's Grams died… that's why she changed for a while…"_ Klaus offered as he hoped to get the conversation away from Caroline so he could have some peace of mind.

 _"No… I'm talking about after she started getting better after that… something happened that made them both change things at school and start withdrawing from the crowd. I don't know if it had something to do with Elena or it was something else entirely… but I was worried for a while. You know I like Bonnie… and you know I would never look at Caroline as more than a friend or little sister, but for a while I was scared for her; she would smile but I could see so much pain in her eyes and I don't think she deserves it."_ Kol finished and Klaus sat back against his chair as he let his breath come out in a huff.

 _"And this is my fault how; because I stopped being friends with her?"_ Klaus asked as he crossed his arms and began thinking of defensives in case his brother accused him of anything.

 _"I didn't say it was your fault entirely… just that you started her changes. Whatever else happened just solidified her choice to break away from what she was doing and reorganize her life."_

 _"Well Matt did cheat on her with Elena…"_

 _"This was before she dated Matt and while you were still with Elena; even if Matt ended up being played by Elena the same as you to hurt the same person."_ Kol responded with a deeper explanation that made Klaus shake his head as he thought about what Caroline had felt like when everyone kept choosing Elena; she must have felt lonely with the only people she had on her side being Bonnie and Liz.

 _"She's got a lot going on with school and taking classes at the college, her mom got custody of Bonnie, she dated and broke up with Matt, and apparently Elena has been making everyone's life hell in school; she's probably just overwhelmed."_

 _"Of course you left out her friendship with you and Rebekah ending, but no matter; believe what you wish. I was just educating you on things you didn't know, but I think you will be in shock when you see how much little Care-bear grew up over the summer. Maybe when she gets your hormones going more than she did when you were friends you'll actually notice what you missed out on… and no longer have a chance to get."_ Kol finished with a smirk before picking up his trash and leaving Klaus at the table alone so he could hang out with his own friends.

Klaus continued to sit there by himself for a few minutes before he told Kol he was leaving and he left to go find someplace quiet and away from everyone to think. He found his way to the top of the falls where he sat on the bluff close by and overlooked the quarry below. His mind ran over the information he had learned that day and cleared away most of the speculations he had in the past; Kol had been right in calling him an idiot, but he still refused to think he was correct regarding feelings for Caroline. He still needed to make things right with her by apologizing and then perhaps in the future they could be friends again; though he doubted it would ever be as close of a friendship as they had before. He couldn't help but feel as if would be impossible to get past apologizing to her with the fault being his own and the words he had spat at her haunted him the same as if they had been said to him; she would have felt them worse since her feelings had went beyond friendship and he knew she could hold a grudge.

He only stayed out at the falls until night fell and his phone rang; revealing a few of his friends that he had made at the college. He also saw a few messages he had missed from the girl he had been seeing on occasion, but opening them only proved to be a waste when he saw pictures of her and some other guy together with a message saying that she was no longer interested in him. It was no matter to him since there was already another girl he had met at the college that was interested in him, but he hadn't taken up her offer since he had another arrangement already in place. He would speak to her once he returned about what they could agree on being for a while since he hadn't been able to fall for anyone since the Elena fiasco; at least not emotionally. Feeling the day was a bust he got back into his car and made his way back home to see he was the only one that had come back, so he just went to bed.

 ** _Winter Break (Caroline POV)…_**

Caroline walked around town square with Bonnie as her mind lingered on her current relationship; she knew something was up with Tyler and she had an inkling what it could be, but no proof. They hadn't been dating long, but she doubted their relationship would last much longer at its current rate of deterioration. She had caught him in several hushed conversations with his friends or on the phone but she hadn't been able to make anything out of it with the distances she had from him each time. He also always had an excuse to bail out of their plans worse than Matt had ever done, but he didn't trouble himself with showing any guilt about it or initiative to make it up to her. It didn't help that she had been so busy that she couldn't dedicate any spare time to ferret out what the problem was; or who if her instincts were correct.

Walking with Bonnie still, she distracted herself with small talk to pass the time until Bonnie met up with her date. She was happy her friend had finally found someone that she found acceptable to date, even if she didn't fully approve of her choice; she supported her anyway. It wouldn't be too much later and she would have to meet Tyler as he stood with his family and her mom next to her for the tree lighting ceremony. She wished her mom and her could have played hooky and just stayed at home enjoying the evening together, but it was their responsibility as founding family members to be a part of the winter festival. She and Bonnie ducked into one of the booths that had been set up when they spotted a heater blowing towards the visitors. She could see several of the donations that were set up to be sold later that evening for the town charity societies, but her eyes lingered on the art she spotted set up in the far corner by itself; a lone snowflake surrounded by darkness and giving off a strong feeling of loneliness. She spied the tag saying it had been donated by the Mikaelson family and her gut twisted; only one person in that whole family had taken an interest in art.

She led Bonnie away from the booth without giving a reason as she covered her strangled emotions with her normal bubbly-looking smile; it worked. All too soon Bonnie had to leave to meet her date and Caroline made her way towards the tree to make her yearly traditional wish; it might be a repeat of last year, but she wanted it more than anything. Once she had made her wish she blew her candle out and placed it on the stand with all the others; wrapping her arms around herself and taking a step back she looked at all the different candles representing her townspeople's wishes and smiled sadly. So many people would probably wish for money, fame, traveling, adventure, or other monetary things in life, but her wish was simple; she wanted her mom to win the battle against cancer and live a long, full life. She was brought out of her reverie with the approaching sounds of Rebekah Mikaelson and she knew all-too-well who was likely following her, so she left the area and starting walking towards her mother.

When Caroline turned to face the crowd she could see that she had been right to guess that Rebekah would either be with her family or Elena's little band of groupies; half-relieved it had been her family since she didn't feel like dealing with Elena tonight. Tyler came up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he waved towards a group of his friends, but she only gave a fake smile towards him and the crowd. It wouldn't have been too bad but she could smell the alcohol coming off of Tyler and the way his eyes would flitter around as if he was watching for someone or something. He seemed to pause on several of the females they knew but he would cover it up by asking her something unimportant; she would give him a bland answer and he would return to darting his gaze around. She was relieved when their mothers called for them and she was able to break away, but she still made it look like she was happy and comfortable with and around him.

As Tyler's mother, Carol Lockwood made her regular theatric speech and her husband, Richard gave his yearly mayor speech, Caroline resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she kept a smile plastered to her face and exchanged glances with her mom. She was glad that her mom understood how full of shit the Lockwood family was, even though she was friends with Carol and Caroline was dating Tyler. She was honestly past the point of wanting to break up since she hadn't really felt like they "clicked". Sure… they had things in common and it was convenient for both of them to be together, but she hadn't even been friends with him before they started dating; for some reason it had seemed like a good idea to not be friends before dating. However, now she felt differently and was ready to find someone that could be what she needed and wanted; she hated feeling lonely all of the time. She was brought out of her thoughts when she saw Tyler's hand reach over her head with mistletoe and his face invade hers; barely having time to suck in a breath before his lips landed on her sloppily. It was over before she had time to react and she was glad she was good at masking her reactions after so much practice; she felt disgusted and it would have caused quite a stir if she had let it show in front of the whole town.

 ** _Klaus POV…_**

He clenched his fist repeatedly as he watched the couple on the stage and clenched his jaw so hard he thought his teeth would crack when he saw Tyler's move with the mistletoe; not really understanding why it bothered him so much. He rationalized that it was a combination between his guilt and his thought that she could do better than some air-head jock; especially Tyler since he was known to be a man-whore. He didn't know if Tyler had put his claws in Caroline yet, but from the look on her face he would guess not; she may be able to disguise herself to others, but he knew the look that adorned her face. But then his thoughts shifted again when he looked at her as she walked away from the stage with her mother and began walking around the booths.

Caroline seemed taller to him, even though she was wearing heels, and he could tell she had grown a few inches in the past year. Her face had even out and no longer looked child-like, but more adult; matching the other changes he could see in her body. She had always been average in weight but with her growth spurt she looked thinner, her hair was longer and looked almost glowingly with the reflections from all the lighted decorations, and her white dress made her look like an angel; quite fitting he believed since she always showed so much care and love towards others. He could hear her laughter from his stand-point and it sounded so light hearted it made him feel withered. He thought back on what his brother and sister had said and it started to make more sense than it had before; what he thought had been feelings of friendship had actually been more, but he had denied it and attacked in order to get what he had wanted for himself.

Klaus had always believed that Caroline's feelings for him would keep her by his side and he would never have to feel anything for her beyond friendship; becoming such an ass that he used her insecurities against her to keep himself from returning her sentiments. He wished he could take it all back and have a second chance to have her in his life, but as he looked back at his candle he should have known better; wishes were for fools. He had taken advantage of her feelings for him and always took for granted her loyalty and friendship; always thinking he would never know what it was like to live without it all. He missed her almost all of the time, and when she didn't plague his thoughts she haunted his dreams; always ending the same with her walking away. He knew most of the problem was that he still hadn't apologized, but it didn't explain everything; he felt his brother could have been right when he told him he might have actually felt more too.

He knew it was way too late for anything like that with her and they had separate lives now; it would never work. He wondered if this feeling he had was what he had made Caroline feel like every day when she did love him and he ignored her feelings; or cruelly pushed her away. Well… Karma had finally paid him a visit and he could say all of these feelings made him feel like he was drowning. Every time he was close to apologizing she would disappear or he could barely breathe from the choking feeling he got in her proximity. He had to find something to make this all stop; he needed to move on too. He would one day get the nerve to face her and apologize, but until then he needed to get her off of his mind so he could find peace.

 ** _Spring Break…_**

Klaus dumped his duffel bag on his bed and immediately sought out his younger brother and sister. They decided to go out to the Grille since he could only stay a couple days and was trying to avoid his "girlfriend" from turning up and making him miserable. He had finally decided to give one of his tutoring friends a chance to be his girlfriend about a month after he went back from Winter Break and he regretted it. The woman in question, Camille, was a psych major who constantly thought she knew every little thing about him; secrets and all. He knew how wrong she was, but it was laughable how she thought she was right. The only reason he hadn't ended it yet was because she looked at him the same way Caroline used to and she looked enough like her that he didn't want to repeat his actions of the past. His family had even taunted him when they had seen a picture of her; calling her a paint-by-numbers instead of the original art. He knew what (who) they were referring to by each reference, but he didn't argue with them; they were right in his mind.

Rebekah immediately ran off to her little posse, but Kol kept him company again as he talked about everything that he had missed over the past 3 months. Apparently he hadn't been wrong by calling Tyler a manwhore; finding out he had cheated on Caroline with Elena, Matt's sister Vicki, his fuck-buddy Hayley, and numerous other flings from Elena's group. He was glad to hear his sister had not participated, until he learned that Rebekah had been set up with Matt so Elena could strike at Caroline and keep Matt under her control. The plan had backfired though; Caroline had started dating a guy she knew from the college she attended about the same time he had started dating Camille. From what Kol was telling me it was going perfectly since Kol had spotted her smiling so brightly he knew her face would have had to hurt a little. Klaus was glad she was happy, but he still felt like shit; he wished he could have made her smile like that.

When Kol told him that Caroline's new boyfriend's name was Jesse it rang a bell in his memory; she had mentioned a Jesse to Mr. Saltzman when she was dating Matt. He knew she wouldn't have cheated on anyone, but it didn't help Klaus in regards to his wishes; Jesse would have been her friend for a while, so they had a base to begin with. The only test Jesse would have to pass it being in this town around Elena and her posse without betraying Caroline; if he did that then Klaus wouldn't stand a chance at doing anything more than apologizing for sure. Now that he thought a little more about it, he knew he needed to do so soon or she'd never believe him; if she even would after all this time and everything that had happened. He was determined to make things right though; even if it meant letting her be free of him. He wouldn't seek her out this time since she would likely not speak with him with her boyfriend around or on her mind, and it wouldn't be fair to his girlfriend; no matter how much he disliked her. He decided to try to work things out with Camille since it wasn't completely her fault that he didn't feel anything with her and if it didn't work he would end things properly and try to spare her feelings.

 ** _Caroline POV…_**

Can this man be any more perfect? That was all Caroline could think as she sat across from Jesse enjoying a romantic dinner as part of the surprise date he had planned; even speaking with her mother and Steven to ensure she would have a free evening after classes. It wasn't a very fancy restaurant, but he had made sure it was at a table by themselves in the room that was normally rented out for parties or conventions so they would have privacy. Even though she thought the evening was going to be a disaster with having to replace 2 servers because of their treatment; the female ogling Jesse and knocking a glass of water on Caroline, and the male making lewd comments towards Caroline as she patted the water spots with a napkin on her chest. The manager had taken over to serving them and had more than made up for the disastrous beginning of their date; even offering to let the meal be free but Jesse had insisted that he still pay.

They were talking about the plans they had for the summer and it was almost Caroline's turn; she hated having to tell him she'd be gone since it hadn't turned out well for her in the past. But once she mentioned that her summer was booked with charity and work for Steven that would have her going all over the country he seemed to be excited for her. He had immediately began talking about Skype, satellite phones, letters, and their regular phones for when she wasn't in South America. She almost started crying from how much he seemed to care and support her, but when he saw tears he started apologizing like he had done something wrong. She immediately moved to shut him up with a kiss that left them both breathless; he wanted them to stay together and was willing to work with her on her plans. She told him about why she wanted to do the charity and he agreed with her decision and offered his full support; she almost told him about the band, but remembered the contract.

Caroline decided that after the summer, if they stayed together and was still as strong as they were now, she would negotiate with Steven about her contract so she could tell Jesse. He was already friends with her bandmates and knew they liked to play music, so she didn't think he would react too badly if she told him a little further down the road. He was so understanding with her situation, she was sure he would be just as was now when she told him her reasoning for the secrecy. It would also be nice if the next summer could also include him on the trip; if they made it through everything until then. But all of her imaginings was still months and up to a year from then so she had time to decide when and how to tell him. She also wanted to make sure he passed through the challenge of visiting her in Mystic Falls and not giving in to Elena's warped plans she had against Caroline; that would be what decided whether or not she told him about the band and would trust him with her heart.

The date continued on to surprise her with a trip to the carnival in town, as well a movie at a drive-in. She enjoyed the rides and games but she hardly payed any attention to the movie; much like Jesse when he would gaze at her and they would fill in more time with talking than watching the movie. She could honestly say she had never had a date as great as this one, and it left her feeling excited for what they would do in the future. She could imagine them going hiking or sight-seeing together, movie nights, walks in a park, or just sitting down and studying together; the possibilities were endless. She could already feel herself falling for him, but she kept her heart from getting attached until she was certain she could trust him completely with it. He seemed to understand how she felt and told her about his last ex-girlfriend and how she had cheated on him as soon as he had left for college. They agreed to take things slow and steady until they were ready to take that leap together. By the time the night ended and he dropped her off at Steven's house, where her mom was waiting on her, her face was sore from smiling and laughing so much; more than had for years now and she realized how much she missed it.

 ** _Summer Break (Klaus POV)…_**

Klaus had finally given up on trying to feel anything for Camille and had left her a couple weeks before returning to Mystic Falls for the summer. He just couldn't get over his thoughts and feelings of Caroline, and the similarities between the 2 physically became more than he could tolerate. He decided he could no longer be with someone with blonde hair and blue eyes like Caroline because it was like an insult to who she was; and he wouldn't worry with relationships any more since he couldn't bring himself to care about anyone like that anymore. He heard rumors about himself, spread mostly by his sister and Elena, about how washed up he was with love since he was so "heartbroken" and "mourning" his loss of Elena; which was completely wrong if you asked him. He mourned everything and everyone he gave up for the ungrateful, deceiving little bitch; and he had locked his heart away with only one key to unlock it. He guessed it was his way of punishing himself for everything he had said and done to get to Elena; and him imagining the what-ifs added to those punishments when he realized what he could have had.

He didn't even try to seek his family members out when he first got home; just letting his duffle bag fall next to the bed as he went straight to the bathroom to shower. He let the water fall over him as he wondered if he would catch Caroline before she left, or if she was even leaving this summer; he couldn't keep waiting to apologize to her. Kol had kept in touch to tell him she was still dating Jesse from the college, but Klaus wondered if it would fall apart because of summer; having mixed feelings/wishes about it. Once he was finished he made his way to the Grille to see if he could fins Caroline's whereabouts, but he learned she was already gone; feeling deflated he just left without ordering. Once he was back at home he could hear his siblings arguing and he decided he didn't want to be there any longer.

Klaus went back upstairs and grabbed his duffle bag and a few extra clothes and packed them into his car; he would go on his own little trip. He looked at his phone and decided to try New Orleans since he had heard a few of the guys at college talking about their plans for NOLA. He wanted somewhere new where he could breathe and not feel anything for a while; just fun and freedom. He set the GPS system in his car and called Elijah so he could tell the others that he had changed his mind about staying home for the summer. Then he called his friend Marcel to see if he could crash with him and his friends for their plans; being welcomed along he set his car in gear and took off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Part 1)**

Klaus walked back into his family home feeling lighter than he had in a while; a fun summer mixed with news from his family had left him thinking things might be turning around for all of them. He had decided to take a semester off of college to focus on his art since he had enjoyed enhancing it with the cultures of New Orleans; ready to find other settings to better his art in other cities or countries. He may even take a full year off if it worked more in his favor. He had heard from Rebekah that she had been able to finally find her escape from Elena's clutches as she passed her on the totem pole of high school with the latest scandal; Elena had recently found out she was knocked up and couldn't pin point who the father was because of her strumpet ways. Apparently the unlucky fools were both Salvatore brothers, Tyler Lockwood, Matt Donovan, nerdy Chad (which had left a devastated girlfriend), Tyler's cousin Mason, the Salvatore brothers' cousin Tom Avery, and Elena's summer tutor Liam from the college tutor program; probably more, but he didn't care since he wasn't on that list.

Kol had been disgruntled since he had missed another chance with Bonnie after her and Luka had broken up; she dating a new guy named Jaime now. Klaus couldn't help but smile at how lost his brother was when it came to little Bonnie Bennett, but then he frowned thinking he was in the same boat, or worse, with Caroline since he had heard that her and Jesse had not broken up and were claimed to be doing better than ever; a perfect match in Kol's words. Klaus, himself, had spent his summer jumping from bed to bed of several women but he had made sure he had done so safely; even if some he considered to be completely mental and he to make an escape.

What he was worried about now was Rebekah's mention of being able to try and get her friends back; mainly Caroline and Bonnie. If she was successful then he would see more of Caroline and he had mixed feelings about it; he wanted to see her, but he didn't know if she would accept and apology from him. He wouldn't ask for forgiveness because he didn't think he deserved it, but he knew she deserved an apology and he intended to give her one; even if it was way past being too late to give one. At this point he figured he should count his losses and expect to never be friends with her again; he hadn't earned her forgiveness or friendship and he wouldn't stand a snowball's chance in hell at gaining either of them. Pushing his thoughts out of his mind he checked his phone to see if he and his family were still meeting at the Grille later, and decided to get his shower and get ready.

 ** _Caroline POV…_**

Caroline was both nervous and excited as she was dressing herself for her date with Jesse later; tonight would be the first date they would have in Mystic Falls, and it was a double with Bonnie and Jaime. She knew Elena would be gunning for Caroline and grasping at any opportunity since Elena had recently found out she was pregnant and she wanted to take as many people down with her as she could. She trusted Jesse and knew she had went against her own wishes and could honestly say she loved him; but she hadn't told him that yet. She had already talked to Steven and her bandmates about telling Jesse about the band, so they were all anxiously waiting on him to break down Caroline's wall of insecurity so he could be included. It added to her nervousness since she worried he might be mad at her for keeping it a secret, but he hadn't been mad at her for anything else so it gave her hope too. Bonnie pulled her from her thoughts when she came into her room, ready to go and Caroline's eyes widened in surprise; Bonnie was dressed so outgoing when she hadn't been since Gram's death. Caroline rushed through finishing up her make up before they left for the Grille.

Caroline and Bonnie found a booth for them to occupy as they waited on Jesse and Jaime to show up; both of them deciding to ride together for their first trip to Mystic Falls as part of a double date. When they walked in and the girls spotted them, they didn't wave since they noticed Elena was in between the two halves of a double date, and the girls didn't want to draw attention to the boys. Caroline saw Elena notice the looks between the girls and boys before she sauntered over to the boys. Caroline felt herself hold her breath as most of the Grille quieted down to watch the display; she wasn't sure she was ready to watch this as she had thought she had been. She strained her ears to hear across the booths at the conversation between Elena and the guys, which wasn't hard with the quieted diner.

 _"Well don't you 2 men look handsome… are you lost?"_ Elena asked as she stuck her chest out and placed a hand on her hip.

 _"Nope."_ Jesse had answered and tried to walk around her.

 _"Oh come on hot stuff… what's the rush? I'm sure I can keep you both REAL GOOD company."_ Elena literally purred at the two of them and Caroline felt her fists clench and looked at Bonnie; seeing the same reaction from her friend she turned back.

 _"Not interested."_ Jesse responded and Caroline was glad she could see the traces of disgust on his face; she knew he didn't like when a girl threw themselves at him.

 _"Same here."_ Jaime stated as they both tried to walk around again, but Elena extended her arms and blocked them again; both men recoiling quickly so she couldn't grab either of them.

 _"Don't be shy guys… we could party it up; I even have some friends that could join the fun."_ She continued as Vicki and Hayley walked up next to her and tried to flirt with them as well.

 _"And why would we be interested in any party that is thrown by a trio of sluts?"_ Jesse asked and Jaime laughed with him as all 3 of the girls' jaws dropped. _"We're here to see our GIRLFRIENDS… and no one else."_ Jesse finished and Jaime nodded in agreement before they took a longer route around the girls. Elena didn't give up and walked quickly over to Jesse and grabbed his arm as she tried to pull him back.

 _"Don't leave… we were just getting to know each other…"_ Elena said as she kept pulling his arm, but he jerked his arm out of her grip.

 _"Don't touch me… I know what girls like you are… and I'm not stupid enough to give up one of the best things that have ever happened to me for a roll in STDs."_ Jesse spat at her and she froze in shock. Everyone could see her face twist up in anger, but she wasn't prepared for everything else to follow. Rebekah came up out of nowhere with her new friends and tapped on her shoulder as everyone saw Vicki and Hayley try to slip out of the Grille unnoticed.

 _"Aren't you already pregnant from how desperate you are? Don't you think you should be worried about who your baby daddy is instead of finding a dick to jump?"_ Rebekah questioned her loudly and Jaime started rolling in laughter.

 _"That's priceless… good call bro… she really is a slut… the QUEEN of SLUTS."_ Jaime said around his laughter and Jesse huffed out a laugh as he shook his head and they continued on their way over to the booth with Caroline and Bonnie; Jesse wrapping an arm around a still-shocked and dazed Caroline as she continued watching the spat between Rebekah and Elena.

 _"I will ruin you…"_ Elena threatened, but Rebekah cut her off.

 _"You won't do shit… you've already ruined yourself and I refuse to let you control me any longer."_ Rebekah spoke back and shut Elena up. When Rebekah turned to walk away she gave a small wink and smile at Caroline and Bonnie and they gave a small smile in return; Caroline felt it was finally going to turn around into their favors.

 _"I meant it when I said I was serious about us… I know you have a hard time trusting people, and it might take a while longer before you trust me fully, but I was 100% honest when I said you were one of the best things to ever happen to me."_ Jesse told Caroline loud enough for everyone in their booth to hear; probably loud enough for the surrounding booths as well, but she didn't care. She didn't take her eyes off of him and leaned to give him a slow kiss on his cheek before whispering in his ear.

 _"Trust and honesty was all I asked for… but you're beyond perfect to me."_ She whispered to him and she heard him speak in return.

 _"As you are to me."_ He spoke and she pulled back with a smile that was hard to keep when he pulled her face to his; she felt a rush she hadn't felt when kissing before and she knew she could get addicted to kissing him. They were broke apart by Bonnie and Jaime so the date could continue and Caroline felt her cheeks turning red; she hadn't gotten carried away like that before. They hadn't ordered yet so they talked about what they wanted to eat and the guys decided to go get the food together so the girls wouldn't have to move. Once they went to the counter the girls released quiet little squeals in unison at how elated they were with their current partners.

 ** _Klaus POV…_**

Klaus had kept his eye on Caroline since he saw her come into the Grille, much like his brother had Bonnie, but watching the girls keep their focus on the door had him wondering what was going on. Seeing 2 unknown guys walk in and the smiles spread over the girls' faces at them gave him that sinking feeling in his gut; one of them was Jesse and they were doing a double-date with Bonnie and the other he remembered as Jaime. He didn't know which was which, but he froze when he saw Elena approach them; glancing at Caroline repeatedly to see her reactions. He was worried that she was about to be crushed again, but he was surprised when Elena was the one left humiliated and insulted this time; like she should be. He was even more satisfied when he saw his little sister finally stand up against Elena and put her in her place.

Caroline's face was still in shock when he looked back at her; she obviously expected Jesse to fall into Elena's trap like everyone else. Klaus was relieved that Jesse hadn't crushed her like he had himself almost 2 years before. Rebekah kept telling him and Kol to stop staring at the couples, but Klaus couldn't look away until he saw Caroline and Jesse start kissing; it hurt more than he thought it would to see her happy with someone else. He quickly excused himself to go to the restroom and splashed water in his face to distract himself; he wanted her happy, but he wanted to be the one making her happy, so it left him conflicted. He decided to go ahead and order something, but stopped himself from going to the counter when he saw Jesse and Jaime at the register; instead sitting at the bar close enough to listen in on them.

 _"This place seems cozy… I can see the appeal of this town; except for some of the locals."_ Jamie stated and Jesse nodded in return. _"Hey… I forgot to thank you for setting me up with Bonnie… she's awesome."_

 _"Just don't mess around with her… she's Caroline's best friend and pretty much her sister since Liz adopted her; I'd strangle you myself."_ Jesse warned and Jaime chuckled in return.

 _"You're really starting to fall for Caroline… I think it's a good thing."_ Jaime stated seriously and Jesse smiled with a nod. _"I still don't understand what she sees in you, but… I'm glad she does."_ Jaime continued.

 _"We both know what it feels like to be hurt and how hard it is to trust others."_ Jesse gave a short explanation, before holding his hand up and stepping closer to Jaime. _"It took me over a year to work up the nerve to ask her out… and every time I would get enough to ask she would be dating someone else; I knew not to wait the last time."_ He elaborated and Jaime shook his head.

 _"Well that explains why you were always moping around… I'm glad it was over Caroline instead of your ex though man; Tanya wasn't worth all the trouble she caused you."_ Jamie stated and clapped him on the back.

 _"Honestly… what I feel for Caroline is more than I felt for Tanya… and I'm just happy that she's giving me a chance."_ Jesse said and Klaus didn't miss the look of surprise on Jaime's face, but the food and drinks were soon handed to them so they walked away from the counter and Klaus moved over to place his own order. He let his thoughts get away from him as he remembered the honesty Jesse was showing in his eyes and voice; Jesse's feelings for Caroline were genuine and he was in no way playing games with her.

Klaus took his food back to the table where his brother was looking longingly at Bonnie and sat in front of him to break his gaze; they both needed to give the girls privacy and not intrude on their date. They began talking about their plans for the fall since Klaus knew Kol would be going off for his first year of college whenever he narrowed down which school he chose to go to; Kol surprising him when he said he would be taking a year off between high school and college. Klaus thought it was wise of his little brother so he could use that year to decide what he wanted as a career and which college would help him with that choice the most. He offered for Kol to go with him, but Kol said he could do all of his thinking and planning in Mystic Falls; maybe going once or twice to keep from getting bored. Conversation was working well as a distraction until the double-daters came into their views as they moved their night over to the pool table and dart boards.

 ** _Caroline POV…_**

Caroline felt like she was on a cloud the whole time they had been eating, but the boys wanted to play pool and go against each other in darts; much like Bonnie and her normally did. They made their way over to the pool tables and dart boards and starting racking up the balls since they would play pool first. Caroline and Bonnie stood by the rack of cues while the guys set the table up and neither one could really help ogling when their guy would bend over the table; laughing quietly with each other so they weren't caught. Jesse came back over to her and pulled her to him as he declared it was going to be couple against couple. She didn't think her night could get better, but every time she would sink a ball Jesse would give her a kiss; he called it motivation to keep them beating Bonnie and Jaime. It became neck to neck for a while until Bonnie was able to climb through and sink the 8 ball. Caroline explained that Bonnie had been able to practice more lately because she had been gone for charity and work all summer, so for all of them to move on to darts; knowing secretly she still had time to practice those while she was gone with her bandmates.

They all took their turns and Jesse kept pulling Caroline back against him before she would throw, but she still kept hitting the center. The guys graciously lost to the girls with Caroline leading and Jaime coming in last; which is how Caroline expected the darts to go. Jaime and Bonnie decided to go take a walk around town square while Caroline and Jesse decided to play some music from the jukebox. Jesse unknowingly picked one of Caroline's songs before pulling her back into his arms and beginning to sway them back and forth. Caroline hummed along to the song as she let her head rest on Jesse's shoulder and he led them in the small little dance with an occasional dip and twirl. She found the motions soothing, especially with his hand on her lower back and his head leaned on hers, and never wanted the moment to end. They continued being the only people in the Grille dancing for a few more songs until Caroline's alarm went off on her phone signaling it was time for her mother to take her medicine. They broke apart long enough for her to send her mom a text to remind her and then she took Jesse's outreached hand and followed him outside.

The air was pleasantly cool, which surprised them since it was August already, but they didn't mind; just strolled together until they reached the first bench that wasn't already occupied. They were quiet as she leaned against him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and played with her hair. They could both see Bonnie and Jaime across the square sitting on another bench, but they didn't comment on it. She was so caught up in Jesse invading her senses that she missed what he was saying to her until he felt her pull back and she looked at him in confusion.

 _"What did you say?"_ She asked and he gave her a nervous smile.

 _"I said… I love you."_ He returned and she felt like everything froze; her breathing, her heart, and even the breeze around them. He started fidgeting and she knew her hesitance was probably getting to him, so she asked the first question that came to mind.

 _"Are you sure?"_ She asked and then shook her head and continued. _"I mean… I know we said slow… and I trust you, but I just… want to make sure…"_ She rambled and he shut her up by placing his lips on hers. She almost got lost in kissing him until she forced herself to break their kiss and moved to sit on his lap with her arms around hick neck.

 _"I'm sure."_ He said needlessly and she smiled brightly at him.

 _"I was kind of waiting to say this a little longer, but… I love you too."_ Caroline spoke quietly, but with conviction; letting out a yelp when he stood with her still in his arms and spun them around so fast she worried he might fall and bring them both down. When he stopped spinning he set her down and pulled her in to him again. She couldn't believe how her night was turning out and she couldn't see any date topping this one; it made her want to do more and tell him everything, but she would take her time and move one step at a time. All too soon it came time for the date to end as Jesse walked her back to her car, where Bonnie and Jaime were already waiting on them, as they confirmed their next date's time and location.

 ** _1_** ** _st_** ** _week of October…_**

Caroline was watching her mother speak with the doctor through the window until she felt arms around her waist. She turned her head to see Jesse and gave him a sad smile before turning back to watch the interaction in the next room. She had panicked and called him to come meet her at the hospital when they had been out shopping for her upcoming birthday and to pep them up before they visited the specialist at Duke regarding her mother's cancer. Caroline felt the world spinning against her when she saw her mother nod or shake her head without expression; it couldn't be good if her mother kept up a blank face. She knew Bonnie was at Jamie's since it was the weekend and they had planned to go camping before the weather turned too cold later that month. She had panicked when she was told to wait outside while all of the tests were run and the doctor gave her diagnosis consultation, so she called Jesse; she trusted him and needed the comfort she found in him. She got her mother's attention and signaled she was going to go speak with Jesse; getting a nod from her mother she grabbed Jesse's hand and led him through the corridors until she found an empty room towards the basement.

 _"Is everything alright? What's going on?"_ Jesse asked and she held back tears as she shook her head. She knew it was time to tell him everything she had kept from him; she only hoped he wouldn't push her away when he heard it all.

 _"Mom was diagnosed with cancer 2 years ago… she fought it and we thought she won, but it came back."_ Caroline spoke as she let her tears leak out and she felt Jesse wrap her up in a hug; she felt comforted almost immediately, until she remembered she needed to keep going and withdrew. _"When we first found out… I looked around for a job to try to help her and I found one. You know that I work with Steven and that he was my Dad's life partner… but he actually works for me."_

 _"What do you mean?"_ Jesse asked and she could see the confusion and hesitance in his face.

 _"He's my manager… along with Enzo, Maggie, Rose, Trevor, and Galen… we formed a band and I thought it would be a great way to help with mom's medical bills and getting college paid for… and it worked; we're_ _ **Masked Atlantis**_ _."_ She admitted and she could see Jesse quiet in shock. _"I wanted to tell you sooner, but mom didn't want anyone to know about her cancer and I was afraid you'd hate me for keeping it all from you… ask me anything and I'll tell you… I'm not keeping anything else from you."_ She continued when he didn't say anything further. When he finally looked at her she couldn't help but hold her breath; she was terrified he'd leave since she hadn't told him until now.

 _"Care… I'm not mad at you… I understand why you didn't tell me… and I can't tell you how happy I am that you trust and love me enough to tell me now. I'm not going anywhere."_ He stated and she felt the air finally release from her lungs before she dashed forward and threw her arms around him. _"It's hard to believe and it might take a while to adjust… especially when I know my girlfriend is actually in a famous band… but I believe you and I'm not going anywhere."_ He continued as she felt herself calm down enough to pull out of his embrace.

 _"Mom's cancer is back… and I'm terrified it's going to be worse… or it'll keep coming back. She's a fighter… but it took so much out of her last time and I just have a feeling that it's going to be too much for her… I can't lose her… I just can't."_ Caroline ranted and couldn't believe how much lighter she felt now that Jesse knew what was going on; it had taken so much energy to keep him from finding out about her mother and about the band that she had been worried her busy schedule would drive them apart.

 _"You've got to believe in your mom Care… you said it yourself; she's a fighter. She's one of the strongest people I know and so are you; look at everything you've done and are doing for her... you're amazingly perfect."_ Jesse returned and she gave in to her tears again and let him pull her into another comforting embrace. They didn't linger too long in the room and went back to see Liz grabbing her jacket and all of the paperwork the doctor had given her.

They all decided to ride back with Jesse since Caroline and Liz had rode up with one of her mom's deputies that was visiting family nearby; quickly letting the fellow officer know that he didn't need to worry about picking them back up. On the way back Caroline let her mother know that Jesse knew everything and Liz informed them both that the doctor confirmed another tumor; one that could be treated but not operated on until it was successfully shrunken. Jesse decided that he would come visit in Mystic Falls more often so Caroline wouldn't have to spend more time away from her mother than necessary; Caroline also throwing in that he could sit in on studio sessions too since her mother usually went to those unless she had to work. Caroline felt more comfortable with a plan that would work with her mother's treatments and she loved how understanding and patient Jesse was being; Jesse caring and looking out for her mother's well-being the same as if she was his mother.

By the time they made it back to Mystic Falls all of them were tired so they went inside to rest for a while with plans to eat dinner later before Jesse had to go back. Once they rested Jesse called his dad and brother so they could arrange a get together for both families because he wanted to introduce Caroline to them officially. Bonnie called to check in with them and right afterwards Liz got a call to come into work, so Caroline agreed with her mother that Jesse would leave by 8 that evening so he wasn't on the road late with both of them having school the next day; her mind already coming up with a plan for the rest of their evening. Once her mother was gone she told Jesse that she wanted him to take her somewhere so they left in his car again and she directed him to her father's old cabin; having to use a generator to light the place since she hadn't been there in a while.

Caroline gave him a quick tour of the place and cringed every time he found a picture of her as a child; she never really liked how goofy she always looked. She cringed even worse when they passed by the main wall of frames from all their summer trips to the cabin; some of the pictures including her old friends that she no longer talked to. She still talked to Kol from time to time, and had just recently began speaking to Rebekah again, but the other Mikaelsons, the Salvatore brothers, the Donovans, the Gilberts, and the Lockwoods she no longer spoke to at all; she really needed to redecorate in her opinion. She pulled him along until she got to her room of the cabin and pulled the dust-protector sheet away from the bed with her nerves climbing higher and higher.

Jesse seemed to read her mind and reassured her that she didn't have to do anything with him and he could wait until she was sure she was ready, but she had already found herself wanting to add more to their relationship before today; having brought protection just in case she didn't lose her nerve. She was adamant in letting him know she was ready and wanted to be with him more. She managed to take her jacket off before he came out of his shocked state and took over stripping her down; she in turn started taking his clothes off. It took them a few minutes to get all of the clothes off since they had also taken to melding their lips together in between articles of clothing. Before she could react he picked her up and positioned her in the bed and climbing over her to settle between her legs.

Caroline hadn't felt this nervous since her first time on stage or her mother's first chemotherapy treatment, but unlike those times she didn't second-guess herself or the situation. Her body heated up fast, but Jesse seemed content to take his time; her patience ran out before his. She had almost resorted to begging when he leaned up and reached for the condom she had placed on the nightstand and starting putting it on; taking his former position faster than she expected. All the touches, nips, and kisses were driving her crazy with their teasing and she finally broke down and said please. She felt him at her entrance, sliding around and barely going inside before teasing her again; making her realize that he was using her arousal to coat him so it wouldn't hurt as bad.

Pain registered quickly when he had stopped his barely-there intrusions and thrusted in quickly; her breath catching after releasing a small yelp. He didn't move as he waited on her to adjust except to kiss her and bring her focus off of their lower halves. She nodded her head when she thought she was ready and she felt him pull out before thrusting back in; yelping again when she realized his first thrust hadn't put him all the way inside and she would need a minute to adjust again. Jesse seemed to understand and she could see the strain on his face; likely a mixture between restraint and the fact that he didn't like her being in pain. She pulled him back to her and kissed him with as much passion as she could muster, not reacting when he thrusted again so he wouldn't stop again. He set their pace slow but after a few more minutes she couldn't help but tell him to move faster; which he listened and sped up before increasing the power behind his thrusts as well.

Caroline became a moaning mess but it didn't bother her since Jesse wasn't exactly quiet either. She could feel an orgasm coming on and was thankful she hadn't been ashamed to let her hands wander before since it let her know what her body wanted now. She lost what was left of her control when she felt his fingers rub over her clit and her orgasm crashed through her, bringing Jesse over with her. He moved over to lie next to her after he disposed of the condom and she didn't hesitate to cuddle into his waiting arms and exchange "I love you" with him. She wished they could stay there all night, but they had promised her mom that he would leave by 8 to get home and it was almost 7 now, so after she got the ability to move without difficulty they dressed each other and cleaned the room back up; turning off the generator and driving back to her house. He still had about 20 minutes before he had to leave once they got back to her house so she made them a quick snack; waiting until he left to take a bath and relax her muscles.


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**Chapter 3 (Part 2)**

Caroline stood in front of the town Christmas tree once again, but she had Jesse standing next to her and blowing out his own candle this year; her again wishing for her mother to get better and Jesse wishing the same. She was glad she wouldn't have to be on stage this year since her mother had declined in being part of the ceremony and was running the hot chocolate stand instead. She and Jesse walked around the square several times before going to help Liz with the booth since they could see several of her fellow officers taking their breaks and joining the crowd. Jesse gave Caroline and Liz their gifts as they gave him theirs since he would be spending Christmas day with his father and brother. Bonnie joined them a little while later and she and Jesse exchanged gifts as well before she got a call from Jaime and left the booth to take it; things hadn't been well between them with his opportunity to transfer to another college across the country.

Caroline and Jesse both felt bad for Bonnie and Jaime; they were a great couple, but Jaime needed to do what was best for his future as Bonnie would do after graduation, and neither of them wanted to hold the other back. Sure, they could try long distance, but everyone knew the statistics of that actually working and they felt stuck. Caroline and Jesse had both heard snippets of former conversations and knew the other couple was set to end their relationship if he got accepted so they could remain friends instead of dragging out the relationship and possibly growing to resent each other later. Caroline was happy that she had already spoke with Jesse before they dated about the possibility of a transfer to another state once her mother was better or she had a Bachelor degree; he wanted to transfer too, so they would wait until closer to time to see if they would go to the same school or state.

Everything seemed to be going perfect aside from her mother's cancer and most days she felt surreal. Elena had been sent off to her aunt's so she wouldn't be an influence over her brother Jeremy any longer, and it was rumor that her aunt was going to adopt the baby if both and Elena and the father (once they figured out who that was) signed their rights away. Elena's little group of followers had followed in her footsteps and had become the black sheep of their families; with Vicki being sent off to a rehabilitation center and Hayley getting knocked up (which she swore was Tyler's kid, but no one really knew), and the rest of the posse finding other groups to switch to; even if most people didn't want anything to do with them after being Elena's lapdogs. Rebekah had taken over being "queen bee" and most of the classmates had been worried she would be like Elena, but she was more like her old self than ever; Caroline was happy to see the old Rebekah back.

It began to snow and Jesse pulled her away from the booth to dance along to some of the Christmas songs and classical music pieces that were being played on the square's loudspeaker. They would both smile and duck into each other when Liz would take pictures of them, but she managed to get a couple that had them facing the camera for a pose. When the event starting winding down, the snow had begun falling more so they unpacked the booth and loaded up the cars; Jesse even putting some stuff in his car to follow them home and help them get everything in. They offered for Jesse to spend the night, but he insisted that he needed to go home since his dad would be expecting him and he wanted to surprise his younger brother. Caroline made him promise to call, or at least text, and let her know that he made it safely when he got there; she was worried about him driving in the snow and it would take a while to get to his father's. After he left Caroline, Liz, and Bonnie set up the TV to play their favorite Christmas movies and set about relaxing on the couch.

 ** _Next Morning…_**

Caroline was officially freaking out as she checked her phone over and over and there still wasn't any call or text from Jesse. They had all passed out on the couch about 30 minutes into the movie and when she had woke up the first thing she had done was check her phone. Her mother was worried as well and had left to go to the station to see if there was anything that had come in about him; she hadn't called yet either after letting her know she was at the police station. Caroline had already cleaned the house twice over and had now set to pacing the floor. She called Jesse's dad to see if Jesse had made it and forgot to call, but he was just as worried and had thought that he might have stayed with her or stopped overnight at his dorm. She thought she was going to throw up with how worried she was for him, so she decided to go to the station to wait and see if her mom found anything out.

Walking into the station she saw several of the deputies look at her sadly and she felt her heart begin to pound so she dashed to her mother's office. She saw Liz with tear tracks on her face and her cell phone in her hand before she tossed the phone on her desk and pulled Caroline into her arms. In that moment she knew something had happened to Jesse and she was almost too scared to ask what, but she had to know. Her mother could hardly bring herself to look at her until she had forced her to sit down on the couch with her. When her mother finally spoke she felt like her heart was ripped out; Jesse hadn't made it out of Virginia before his car had left the road. Liz explained that she had just phoned Jesse's dad and was about to call her when she had come into the office.

Liz recounted what the officer had told her from 4 towns over; the one in charge of the scene. There was ice on the road and deer tracks near the swerve marks that led them to believe that Jesse had tried to miss at least 1 deer and had slid on the ice and over the embankment; dying instantly and not being found until a couple hours before by a passerby. They had just processed his ID and was about to call his family when Liz had called their station; volunteering to call his father instead since she knew the family. Caroline felt like she couldn't breathe and she couldn't hear anything else her mother was saying as everything started to go dark. She didn't wake up until a few hours later when everything came rushing back to her and she broke out in sobs; her mother rushing back in to calm her, but it didn't help. Her mind thought back over every memory she had of Jesse and prayed to anyone listening to bring him back, but she knew it was hopeless; he was gone.

 ** _2 months later (Klaus POV)…_**

Klaus had dropped Kol off at the house so he could get over the jet lag and air sickness he was still suffering from and made his way to the Grille. He had heard of all the town gossip while he had been away by Rebekah's phone calls; most news had been boring and unsurprising, but there had been some that had him almost jump on a plane and come back. He could see the main source of his want to return home sitting at a small table inside by herself; writing away in her notebook. He could see she had her hair pulled back and didn't have a drop of make up on, but even in her current still-mourning state she looked beautiful to him. He decided to order before he spoke to her; finally deciding he had put it off for far too long and she needed something to uplift her spirits; he hated how broken she looked. He ordered an extra burger for her the same way she used to eat them from his memory and turned to walk to her but stopped when he saw an older man sitting with her wearing a similar expression; he guessed it was Jesse's father since he could see the family resemblance.

Moving closer he could see the man hand Caroline a box and she started sorting through it; smelling a hoodie she pulled out, grazing her hand over the pictures, and dropping her jaw when and crying when she opened a small jewelry box. Klaus was close enough to hear the man tell her that Jesse had bought it as a promise ring to give her at graduation, and he had planned to upgrade it to an engagement ring after college; along with how much he would have loved to have her as a daughter in law. Caroline only responded that she would have said yes before she started packing everything back into the box. Klaus could also hear the guy saying he and his other son would be moving to another state, but Caroline was welcome to visit any time and that they would keep in touch as well. He watched them hug before the man left and Caroline returned to writing in her notebook. Klaus knew it was now or never and walked over to her table; setting her burger down in front of her and taking up the empty seat on the other side of the table.

Caroline looked up only to see it was him before she went back to writing and ignoring the burger in front of her. He took a moment to gather his thoughts so he could apologize properly; he didn't want to run her off. It was a high possibility that she wouldn't listen to him and would leave the moment he started speaking, but he knew it was too late to back out this time. He extended his hand and pushed the burger closer to her and she looked at it, but went back to writing without saying a word. He knew he would have to start talking soon but he wanted to make sure she ate something; she had noticeably lost weight since the last time he had seen her and it left him worried for her health.

 _"I'm sorry… for your loss… and for everything that I said to you 2 years ago…"_ Klaus started but she scoffed and put her notebook in her bag.

 _"I don't need… or want your pity Klaus."_ Caroline responded and went to stand but he stood to block her; panicking at the thought that she was never going to hear him out.

 _"It's not pity… I promise… I just wanted to let you know I was sorry; and I thought you might be hungry."_ Klaus spoke as quickly as he could before gesturing at her burger and trying to not set off her temper; which was close to surfacing from the look on her face. _"I know I should have apologized sooner, and there aren't any excuses or reasons for not doing it before now, but you deserve to hear it nonetheless; I should have never treated you like that."_

 _"I don't want to talk about it."_ Caroline cut in to stop him and he nodded in return. She sat back down reluctantly and he retook his seat to watch as she picked at the burger. She didn't say much and he didn't try apologizing any further since she had stated she didn't want him to. He talked about what he had seen in England and France before speaking about New Orleans; he liked that city more than the others. Caroline only replied that she had been to New Orleans for work before becoming quiet again. It wasn't too much later that she thanked him for the burger and left a $5 on the table stating that she needed to go. He asked if she was going to be in town this summer or taking off and she said she didn't know, but that she accepted his apology and thanked him again for the burger before she left quickly.

He wished he could have spent longer with her and that she would have eaten more, but he took what he could get; he deserve any more than he had gotten. His guilt didn't lessen any, and it probably hadn't been the best time to apologize; with her finding out she would have been somewhat engaged in a few months had Jesse still been alive. Perhaps it would help her in the long run to have him apologize, bad timing or not, and they might be able to have a conversation from time to time; maybe even become friends at least one day in the future. Time would only tell and he would have to leave again for a couple months, but he would be back in time for his sister's graduation; knowing it was Caroline's as well.

 ** _Last Week of School (Rebekah POV)… (Surprise!)_**

Rebekah scanned the halls as she hoped she hadn't missed Bonnie and Caroline before they left for the day; she would have a busy weekend and wanting to give them their presents and invites for her graduation party. Bonnie she found easily and gave her the invitation and her present, but Bonnie said she might not make the party after she saw the date. Bonnie told her that she and Caroline were going to take a vacation with Liz for a couple weeks after graduation, but they would at least send their gifts before leaving. Rebekah felt a little deflated since she had been hoping to get to hang out with the 2 of them; hoping even more that Caroline could bring Klaus out of his slump that he'd been in since apologizing.

She almost missed Caroline, but finally spotted her jogging towards her car and had to run to catch up. Rebekah gave Caroline her invitation and gift, but was surprised when Caroline reached into her glove compartment and handed her a little wrapped card with a bow. Inside she saw backstage passes to **Masked Atlantis** and starting jumping in place and asking how Caroline had managed to get them; to which she replied that it was part of her job and she thought she might want to take Kol so she gave her an extra. Rebekah hated asking because she felt like she still owed Caroline and it wasn't fair, but she asked if there was a way to get 4 more for her other brothers and her parents. Caroline reached into her compartment again and pulled 4 more out to hand to her. She couldn't figure out how Caroline had access to the backstage tickets to one of the hottest bands in the country, but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Rebekah asked if Caroline needed any money for the tickets, but Caroline shook it off and told her no, but she had to leave to get to work; only after Caroline had left did she see that the concert was to be set at Richmond, which wasn't far at all.

Feeling excited with gift she had been giving she went straight to her car to go tell her parents and the brothers that were home; Klaus being the only one not in town at the moment. Bounding into the house in a full ball of energy she started yelling for everyone to meet her in the living area. Once everyone had gathered around she handed out the passes and explained that they were a graduation gift from Caroline. Her parents asked how she was able to get that many back-stage passes, but Rebekah told them she didn't honestly know; just that she got them at work and it must have been an awesome job to be able to get back-stage passes. She ended up calling Klaus to make sure he would be at graduation and to let him know that she got a back-stage pass for him; he didn't really sound excited about it until she let him know it was from Caroline. He grew quiet for a few moments until he swore he'd be there and made an excuse to get off of the phone.


	5. Chapter 3 part 3

**Chapter 3 (Part 3)**

 ***Song list for concert- Since we aren't supposed to put lyrics on the stories play any of these during the concert scene, but there are 2 specific songs that will be pointed out during the story. If you have other songs in mind then go ahead and play them as well.**

· **Scream My Name- Tove Lo**

· **Everytime- Britney Spears**

· **Fighter- Christina Aguilera**

· **Skyscraper- Demi Lovato**

· **Confident- Demi Lovato**

· **Always Love You- Tori Kelly**

· **Dark Paradise- Lana Del Rey**

· **Sweet Surrender- Sarah McLachlan**

 ** _Graduation Day (Caroline POV)…_**

Caroline was a nervous mess as she applied her make-up and made sure her hair would remain intact through the ceremony; she wouldn't get a chance to fix it again until after she made it to the band's dressing rooms in Richmond. On a closer analysis she wondered why she was even worried about it when the only reactions she cared about were from her mother and Bonnie; and they didn't think it mattered if she was dressed to the nines or slouching in her pajamas. Deciding she was ready she went to go knock on her mother's bedroom door before entering; seeing her mom fighting with her wig she quietly went to help her adjust it. Her mother had to wear her sheriff uniform since it was a town event, but Caroline noticed how loose it was becoming on her; even after getting new, smaller uniforms to adjust to her cancer treatments. Most people thought she had went on a diet that had been successful and kept asking for diet and exercise tips, so Liz would tell them ways that Bonnie and Caroline stayed in shape to throw them off.

Once Liz's wig was secure and they were sure it wouldn't come loose, fall off, or be noticeable they went downstairs to meet with Bonnie. Liz pulled them both to her and told them how proud she was of them and Caroline had to resist breaking down and crying. She knew that she wouldn't be able to hold back later that evening once the concert was over, Liz told a few of their friends the truth about her cancer, and she was alone in her hotel room; even if it would be a suite and she would have to monitor how loud she sobbed. Ready to get the graduation ceremony over with they all went to the car and made their way to the high school; Bonnie and Caroline taking their places in their designated seats and Liz taking her seat on the stage. It felt like she was waiting forever before the principle finally called for everyone's attention to begin the ceremony.

Caroline watched her classmates walk one by one across the stage, not withholding her yelling when Bonnie went across the stage, until it was time for her to line up. She couldn't fathom why she felt so nervous going across the stage in front of her classmates and their families when she had been on stage doing concert after concert without a problem; she assumed it was because she had a mask when she sung and she didn't have to worry about anyone she knew saying anything about her. When she heard her name called she walked confidently across the stage and shook hands with the principle as he gave her the diploma she had spent the last 4 years working on; breaking protocol to walk over and hug her mom before exiting the stage. She had heard several people cheering when her name had been called but she hadn't turned to look until after she left the stage; by then others were hollering for the current name on stage.

Once she made it back to her seat she finally let herself take in the moment; no more high school, no more keeping up with 2 schools and her work, letting go of all the bad memories and cherishing the good ones. She felt more ready for the next step of her life, but she would wait for her mother's outcome. Her mother had already decided to take an extended vacation and go along with Caroline as she did her tour, and Bonnie was going with them; it would be one last family vacation together if Liz didn't win this battle. Caroline had to keep herself from crying again with where her thoughts had led her and it made it even harder when she looked up on the stage to see her mother; she looked paler today and the weight loss had given her the image of withering away. She wouldn't give up hope until it was all over though, no matter how low the chances of her mom living were now.

When the names had all been called she watched Bonnie take her place as valedictorian and begin making the speech. Caroline knew a lot of people were surprised when Bonnie had gotten valedictorian, but Caroline hadn't wanted it and Bonnie had the next highest grade in her year, but it was pretty much a tie. She could see a lot of the faces of shock, as well as some uncomfortable or enthusiastic ones, reacting to Bonnie's words; no one expected Bonnie to pretty much tell everyone that high school was just the start and if they couldn't handle it then they would be surprised with college and the rest of the world. She hadn't been rude or mean about it, but she hadn't sugarcoated everything and lead them into thinking it would be all rainbows and sunshine every day; especially since they both knew better. The principle seemed at a loss for words when it was time for him to take over and close the ceremony, but he managed to do so without fumbling it up.

Caroline was glad to be able to stand and leave the crowd to join her mother after the principle announced that everyone needed to look behind their diplomas for a special graduation present; Caroline had made sure her graduating class had tickets to the concert, but only a select few had back-stage passes. Her classmates seemed to lose their minds in excitement when they found their tickets and instructions to show their student ID to get moved close to the front. Rebekah found them with her family in tow and asked her if she had anything to do with the tickets and she replied that it was Steven as a graduation present; that Steven was the manager for **Masked Atlantis** and since she worked with him the band had agreed to give out tickets to her graduating class as a thank you to Steven and her. Rebekah gave a squeal as she tried to get Caroline to dish out who they were behind the masks, but Caroline replied that there was a confidentiality agreement that she couldn't break; which wasn't the whole truth, but close enough. Caroline informed Rebekah that she wouldn't be able to hang out with any of them until after the concert since she would have to work, but her mom and Bonnie would be back-stage too.

 ** _4 hours later…_**

The crowd roared out her band's name mixed with screams when they moved onto the stage and Maggie asked if everyone was ready over and over until they were almost deaf from the crowd; all of them had agreed to get the concert attendees hyped up before giving in and playing that night. They started off with their one of their biggest singles with a plan to move higher up the list until they were playing some of their new songs debut style. Caroline let herself go with the rhythm of the music and her purple-colored, curly wig bounced and twirled with her. Their looks had taken on darker clothes and more unnatural colored hair since Jesse had died and the news of her mother had hit them; the music was still tuned for all crowds, but the girls had started looking like gothic fairies or angels, while the men looked more like vampires or the phantom of the opera. It had created a fury of responses on their social media blogs, as well as the interviews they had been doing lately. They had announced earlier that week in one interview that they would not be revealing their identities for at least another 3 or 4 years; until every one of them was out of college and had started their careers off.

The band took a few breaks to refresh and change costumes/outfits while other bands filled in the times and displayed their own music. They were almost to the end of the concert when they decided to play their 2 favorite pieces from their new album that was set to be released later that week; 1 for Jesse (play Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey) and 1 for her mother (play Always Love You by Tori Kelly), but no one but them and family knew the stories behind them. The crowd reacted in shock and elation at being the first ones to hear the new songs before they would hit the shelves, and Caroline felt her own sense of pride that she had managed to put a piece of Jesse and of her mother out in the world for millions of people to listen to; it made her feel like was finally honoring them both for everything they had done for her. At the end of the night they even played one of their songs that reflected coming of age to congratulate all of the graduates in attendance; not giving any specific class since they could see several school groups that had some still wearing their caps and/or gowns.

With the concert over and considered a success they all went back to their dressing rooms to change; letting their body doubles dress up as them to lead the press and crowds away. Her bandmates and her separated so they could find their families in the different back-stage areas they had set up to keep everyone separated and not leak out their identities. When Caroline came out with her duffle-bag in tow, looking the same as she had been at graduation, no one that didn't know suspected her of anything and she immediately crashed on the couch her mother had taken residence up on. She knew her mother was going to tell everyone there about her cancer; with only her and Bonnie knowing in the room she was sure it would keep them there a while. Liz started off by telling everyone that Steven was throwing a late dinner for everyone and they all had rooms booked at a nearby hotel as part of their passes. Some were confused and others excited about continuing the night on.

 ** _Hours later…_**

Caroline walked through the hallways of the hotel slowly with her mind going a million different ways at once. She had tried to go to sleep but her mind hadn't let her. She had checked on her mom and had watched her sleep for close to an hour before she felt like she had to get out of the room. She thought that maybe going to the indoor pool and hot tub might calm her mind but she took her time exploring the hotel to help clear her mind before she would go there. Dinner had been fun with everyone gathered around and talking about the good times from the past, as well as everyone's hopes for the future. Caroline had found herself silent in most of the conversations since her past wasn't all too pleasant to think about and the future was even less appealing with her mother's condition hanging over their heads. She wanted to make each day last longer since her biggest fear at the moment was that her mother passing away.

Contemplating what her next steps would be now that she had graduated, she wondered if it had even been worth joining a band when the doctor was so sure that her mother wouldn't be with them in a few months; she had spent a lot of time gone or busy that she could have been spending with her mother. On the other hand, if she hadn't then her mother would have struggled to pay all their regular bills, medical bills, and everyday costs on top of going through the chemotherapy. Her mother would have strained herself too much and likely wouldn't have survived the first fight against her cancer and gotten as far as she had. She was just glad that she would be able to take her mom and Bonnie with her on tour this time since her mother had put in her vacation time and told the rest of the officers at the station about her cancer; they knew and understood that her remaining time was going to be spent with her and Bonnie.

Caroline was also worried how the summer tour would affect her mother's health since she should be resting, but Caroline didn't want to leave her behind again; not when it would likely be her mother's last summer. The doctors had already stopped the treatments since Liz's body had stopped responding to them and Liz had decided she didn't want to sit around the house and wait for the end; she wanted to go out on her feet and being with Caroline and Bonnie. Caroline kept circling over the best possible solution to the current choice in front of her, but any way she went something had to give and she didn't know what to do. When she walked into the pool area finally she almost walked back out because of who was in there, but he spotted her before she could get back out the door.

 _"You don't have to leave… I wouldn't mind the company either."_ Caroline heard Klaus say and she quickly steeled herself for what they might discuss before shedding her clothes down to her one-piece; she hadn't wanted to risk someone seeing her in a bikini from Mystic Falls.

 _"So… what brings you down here?"_ Caroline asked when she realized she didn't have anything else to say.

 _"Just… thinking. I couldn't sleep and thought the water might help."_ Klaus replied and she nodded in return before she sat on the opposite end of the jacuzzi. She didn't think she needed to reply to that so she remained quiet. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes and she felt her mind clouding over in all her thoughts again. _"From the looks of it, we could probably both use a drink instead of a soak to ease the troubles."_ Klaus finally broke the silence.

 _"That wouldn't really help right now."_ Caroline replied with a shake of her head. _"I just… I can't help but feel like I didn't do enough for mom. She fought so hard for so long… but now…"_ She rambled but stopped herself when she realized just who she was opening up to; especially when she remember she promised herself she wouldn't do that again.

 _"I think you did everything you could to help her. You went and got a job to help out with the costs, you dove into school, you cut out almost all of your social activities, you watch her…"_ Klaus spoke and Caroline felt herself look at him in confusion; she didn't understand how he knew that she had done all of that for her mom. She had started withdrawing right after their friendship ended and she hadn't told anybody that her mother getting diagnosed with cancer had been the real reason for pulling away from everyone. Everyone assumed it was the ending of her friendships that had her re-organizing her schedule and priorities. He seemed as if he was struggling to say everything as he kept his eyes from hers; an old habit when he was nervous she remembered.

 _"How would you know that I did all of those things?"_ Caroline asked him just loud enough to let the sound carry over the sound of the jacuzzi bubbling. He immediately quieted and glanced at her before halfway shrugging and opening his mouth to speak repeatedly but nothing came out. _"We never talked until after Jesse died so how would you know what I did?"_ She reiterated her question and moved closer to him. When he looked up at her he didn't look like he wanted to answer her question, but he gave her a small tight-lipped smile to hold her off a little longer. She didn't know exactly how she was looking at him but it must have been enough to prompt him to answer her.

 _"Because… when I realized that I was an idiot… and an asshole… I kept trying to find a way to talk to you… to apologize, but every time I saw an opportunity it quickly closed. I was able to get snippets of conversations here and there and I also managed to keep up with what people would say from time to time."_ Klaus explained but when he looked at her again he must have noticed her further confusion because he kept going. _"I tried to abide your wishes and leave you be, but I wanted to take back my words as soon as I said them; I took our friendship for granted and it costs us a lot of memories we could have had. I should have listened to you… I can't help but feel a lot of things would have gone differently if I had."_ Klaus finished and she nodded in thought before looking at him again.

 _"Probably… but then again it could have turned out the same… I guess it was inevitable."_ Caroline spoke slowly so he could understand her point. _"We were always going in different directions anyway… it was only a matter of time before something else pulled us apart."_

 _"No… it was my fault… and I don't want you to think you did anything wrong, because you didn't. And I didn't realize what I felt back then… but instead I kept pushing it away because I thought I was competing with everyone around me; that included who I dated. Look… I don't want to dump all of this on you because you got enough on your plate right now, but I do want you to know that you can come to me for anything; whether it's just to talk or you need help with something."_

 _"Thanks… I guess. And thanks for taking my mind off of what's going on… I just want to be able to do more for mom. She doesn't deserve to have her life cut short… she should go out when she's old with gray hair and lying in her bed. It isn't fair that she's came this far and there's nothing we can do now; we're just going to have to watch her die."_ Caroline ranted and Klaus rubbed over her shoulder. _"I guess I better get some sleep. We're leaving in a couple days for a summer road trip… since it'll be her last one."_ Caroline remarked and looked at him before bumping her shoulder against his. She didn't say anything else before she stood and started drying off before getting her clothes back on.

 _"Don't think about the end of summer… enjoy it day by day with your mother. I'll message you from time to time… and if you all need anything just call or text me; I'll help any way I can."_ Caroline heard him say and it gave her pause at the door. She looked back at him and nodded since she wasn't sure what she should say back to him. She was halfway back to her room when she stopped in her tracks as something he said caught up to her; he said he wasn't aware of his feelings in the past. She couldn't quite believe those words and chalked it up to hearing him wrong or misinterpreting what he had meant. Caroline knew it wasn't the time to ask him what he had meant since she was on a time limit with her mother and was unable to know how much time she was working with. She might ask him one day, but today wasn't the day and it wouldn't likely be any time soon. She checked on her mother again before she went into her part of the suite to pursue her own rest.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Caroline looked around the house one more time to make sure she had everything and that she had covered all of the furniture. She hadn't even bothered changing from her dress from earlier that day, and she could see Bonnie standing at the door as she waited for her, but Caroline was having last minute thoughts as all her memories of being in her home flashed through her mind. It wouldn't be too late to change their minds and stay a little longer, but staying in the house left her feeling suffocated; especially if she had to see everyone glance at her in pity or sympathy. She had initially taken the semester off, but she was wondering if she should go for late admission instead with everything happening to keep her mind occupied. She glanced at Bonnie to see her still patiently waiting before she shook her head and turned off the last of the lights before both of them left the house; they needed to get on the road and get to their apartment she had recently rented.

Both Caroline and Bonnie needed to make a couple stops to say goodbye to people and the town, but they decided to leave the graveyard for last. Most of their goodbyes were spent at the Mikaelson mansion since Kol and Rebekah didn't want to see them go and Mikael and Ester kept having them wait so they could eat before hitting the road. Caroline kept feeling her nerves taking over with every delay. She wanted to get out of town and holed up in her new bedroom at the apartment before she completely broke down, but each minute passing kept her from being able to do so. Bonnie seemed to sense what she was thinking/feeling as she excused them both so they could make their escapes. Once they finally made it to the graveyard, Bonnie gave her some time alone so she could say goodbye to her Grams before she would join her at Liz's grave. Caroline found the sinking feeling she had a million times more difficult than it had been standing in front of Jesse's grave; that was to be expected since she was in front of her mother's grave and it had only been filled in earlier that day.

Caroline didn't speak out loud as she knelt beside the mound of dirt that covered her mother's coffin. Her mind rushed over the past few months they had spent together traveling across the country before spending a few days overseas looking at the landmarks they had always talked about. She felt that she was able to let her mother experience some of the wonders of the world before the cancer took her away. Yet another part of Caroline's mind argued that they had exhausted Liz and it had ended her life sooner, and resting could have prolonged it a little longer. Liz had been adamant about traveling instead of taking more treatments or trying another surgery when the expected results gave a higher fail rate than success at the stage the cancer had progressed to. It still felt unreal since she had believed so strongly that her mother would beat it again and she would be able to live out her life before she passed away in her bed full of grey hair; not a month after summer. She barely noticed Bonnie kneel down next to her as she gave her own goodbye before they were both standing and moving to the car again. They had barely made it to the Wickory Bridge before they heard honking and saw a car flashing its lights behind them; Caroline telling Bonnie to stay in the car while she figured out what was going on.

 _"I almost didn't catch you…"_ Klaus spoke as he ran up to her and she felt herself being pulled against him.

 _"What are you doing Klaus?"_ Caroline asked as she disentangled herself and looked at him in question. She noticed he looked tired and out of breath with the dark circles under his eyes and the panting he was doing.

 _"I got here as soon as I could… it took 3 planes, a couple delays, a mix up with the car rental place, and getting pulled over for speeding more than a couple times but I didn't want to miss you before you left."_ Klaus explained as she stood still and watched him confusedly. _"I was in Japan when I finally got the call… a bit of a mix up in time zones and crappy reception from the forest area I was in before going back to Tokyo…"_

 _"It's fine Klaus… but I can't stay…"_

 _"I know love… but I wanted to see you before you left."_ Klaus answered and she wrapped her arms around herself under his stare. _"Even a minute is worth everything it took to get here."_ Klaus continued and she felt her confusion and the feeling of being guilty climb, but she didn't let it show.

 _"We have a spare room at the apartment… it isn't set up but there's a mattress… or you can come visit tomorrow…"_ Caroline rambled nervously but Klaus cut her off.

 _"I'll follow you."_ Klaus spoke and Caroline could see he was serious so she nodded and made her way back to her car. She sat for a minute with Bonnie's questioning gaze on her before she turned to her friend.

 _"It's Klaus… he's going to follow us to the apartment… he wants to talk."_ Caroline informed Bonnie and watched as she turned to look out the back window.

 _"Care… just… don't let him have a chance to hurt you again… you don't need him to make things harder on you right now."_ Bonnie warned and Caroline nodded before she started the car again and started driving them towards their apartment.

 _"He's just trying to be a friend again Bonnie… he couldn't get here any sooner. Besides… he's already apologized more than once… and he's tried to be friends again. I'm not naïve little Caroline anymore… and I'm not even thinking about him like that… but I don't want to be like he was back then either."_ Caroline explained her reason for letting him follow along. _"The plan is the same… I'm not changing it."_

 _"Are you sure you're ready to start everything? I understand that it helps to have properties across the country for tours, and renting them out will be profitable, but are you sure you're ready to start a business while we're still finishing college? Why not wait a couple years until you have your degree so people will see you're more credible that what you are now?"_ Bonnie asked as Caroline kept her eyes on the road and glanced behind a couple times to make sure Klaus was still following behind them.

 _"I've already bought a lot of shares in companies to keep money flowing in when I'm not releasing albums, the properties will give an income too, but I'm ready to start setting up for when I'm done with college. I'll hire someone that can oversee everything while I'm not there and when it starts making a name I'll expand. Steven has plenty of contacts to help get everything started and all of the bills have already been handled; it's time to start."_ Caroline finished and Bonnie let out a nervous sigh before nodding.

 _"Just tell me what you want me to do…"_

 _"Choose what you want to do and then do it. You shouldn't not follow your own dream just because this is what I'm doing. You don't owe me anything Bonnie…"_

 _"We've been friends forever… and Liz taking me in instead of letting me go into the foster system gave me the opportunity to finish growing up. I want to put myself through college instead of you paying for it… and I want to be a vet."_

 _"If you need anything Bonnie… we aren't just friends; we're sisters. I'll help you whenever you ask… but I'll let you do things your own way too. I didn't think that paying for college made you uncomfortable… I just wanted to have your back the same way you've had mine."_ Caroline finished and Bonnie reached over and squeezed her shoulder. They both came to an understanding about their future; they had different paths but they wouldn't be separated through them.

 ** _Hours Later…_**

Caroline pulled into the apartment parking area and walked over to show Klaus where the guest parking was before they all started pulling out their suitcases and the boxes they had brought with them. Klaus had a small duffel bag that he had slung over his shoulders so he could help them carry everything up and Caroline had to keep from mentioning where she recognized it from; he had kept it since middle school. They didn't bother with unpacking once they were inside since nothing else had been unpacked or put together. All of them went into the separate bedrooms to change into nightclothes since it was past midnight and all of them were tired. She had barely gotten her clothes changed before she heard a knock at her bedroom door; she knew it wasn't Bonnie since she said she was going straight to bed, so it only left Klaus. She let him in wordlessly as she went over to sit on her mattress that was placed on the floor and he hesitantly sat beside her.

 _"How long will you be staying here?"_ Klaus asked and she looked around and thought back on her and Bonnie's conversation.

 _"A couple months maybe… I took the semester off with everything going on, but I think I'm going to go ahead and transfer when I go back."_ Caroline thought out loud before turning to look at him. _"There are a couple different colleges that are in cities I can work with; I am starting my own business. It'll be hard, but the sooner I get it all started the faster it will get done."_

 _"Elijah can give you a few pointers… his business is finally turning a profit so maybe he can tell you what to avoid and what to go for."_

 _"You know… I never asked you what you decided to major in."_ Caroline spoke and Klaus shrugged his shoulders.

 _"I major in art… but I minor in business so I can one day manage my own art and hopefully sell it."_ Klaus answered and she nodded as she remembered all the times she had seen his work; she knew he could do it if he went back.

 _"When do you plan on going back to school? You have the talent… but not a lot of people want to sponsor or buy if the artist and/or manager don't have the education to back them up."_ Caroline spoke but she quieted when Klaus turned to look at her.

 _"I needed to find inspiration again… that's why I took some time off. I'll be going back either next semester or next fall. I just felt like I needed to see more before I could express it."_

 _"Well I can say it definitely feels different after traveling everywhere… a little overwhelming actually."_ Caroline replied with a small huff.

 _"You deserve the world love… the small town life would never have been enough for you; not when you were meant to shine."_

 _"Klaus… I don't even know what I want anymore… I have plans and a future already figured out, but I still feel… lost."_ Caroline explained and Klaus pulled her closer to him and kept his arm around her.

 _"You just lost your mom sweetheart… you'll feel that way for a little while. But I know you'll figure it all out soon. I wish I could tell you what you need to know, but I don't know it either. And what I want to say… can't be said right now; it isn't the right time."_ Klaus spoke as he tried to motivate her but she only felt more confused. _"It'll come soon enough and I only hope that you believe me when it does."_ Klaus finished as he hugged her closer before standing to leave the room; pausing at the door. _"Goodnight Caroline."_

 _"Goodnight Klaus."_ Caroline returned and noticed the slight flinch he gave when she said his name; it must have been nostalgia or something from when they had been closer and she had called him Nik. She knew they couldn't ever go back because the damage had already been done, but she didn't have to let all of the past keep them from being friends in the future.

 ** _Months Later…_**

Caroline wiped the sweat from her forehead as she placed the last box down in her new apartment and took a glance around. She had decided to go ahead and move to New York and transfer her credits to continue at Stern. She had hated leaving Bonnie behind but she had insisted that Caroline go ahead and start her plans while she pursued being a vet. Caroline hadn't even been gone a day and was already missing her, but she sent a text to let her know she had made it safely and was spending her evening unpacking. Her new furniture had already been delivered and set up and the only thing she had needed to bring was her clothes and basic essentials. She had thought about throwing a housewarming get-together with Bonnie and their friends but with everyone going in different directions and almost everyone in school with their own new places and lives she had decided against it.

Walking over to her living room window she overlooked the New York skyline and wondered how long it would take before she was used to the city. She had already met with a few fellow students at the college, but once they had asked where she was living and she had told them they had assumed she came from money; she didn't want to be around people that only hung around her for money. It felt like high school all over again with more people, and she cursed herself internally for not just living in a dorm room. She had a need for privacy because of the band, but she also didn't need a roommate that asked too many questions and would have a chance to snoop through her things when she wasn't in the room. When she checked her phone to see if she had missed any calls or texts she saw a few and went to sit on the couch to check them.

The first few texts she saw were from Bonnie, Rebekah, and Kol, but she saw she had a missed call from Klaus and there was a new voicemail on her phone. As she listened to his voicemail she wondered briefly if he was drunk since he wasn't making much sense, and looking at the time she decided it was too late to call him back; even if it was an our earlier for him in Chicago. She sent him a quick text to let him know she got his voicemail but that she couldn't understand what he was saying because he wasn't speaking clearly and there was a lot of background noise. Deciding to go ahead and get some sleep and finish unpacking the following day, she quickly changed into her nightclothes from her suitcase before plugging her phone onto the charger and going to sleep.

 ** _Klaus POV…_**

Klaus groaned as he rolled over and the sunlight shown directly into his eyes; his head pounding from the massive hangover he knew was bound to happen. He sluggishly pulled himself from his bed and pulled the curtains together to try and block out the blinding rays as he took in the state of his bedroom. He remembered he had been upset with himself and had trashed his room before going to his favorite bar and drinking until he couldn't feel anything; he probably wouldn't have gotten back to the apartment is it hadn't been for his housemate. He went to check his phone but saw the battery had died so he put it on the charger and went into the kitchen to start the coffee pot for him and his friend. He was glad his classes wouldn't start for a couple more days since he had late enrollment, but he pondered over whether or not it had been a good decision to come back to Chicago when there was other places luring him. He had loved being in New Orleans and had thought about going there, but he wanted to keep that city apart from his college life. New York held the strongest pull for him but he didn't think it was time yet to go to Caroline and tell him what he felt; she had just moved herself and was still mourning the loss of her mother.

Bits and pieces of the night before started coming back to him and he felt himself start to panic. He remembered calling Caroline during his drunken state, but he couldn't remember exactly what he had told her. Forgetting the coffee he ran back to his room to check his phone to make sure he had called her instead of imagined it. When he saw her number in his call log he visibly flinched and his breathing picked up as he started to worry about what he had told her. He noticed he had a few texts and quickly pulled them up. When he saw a text from Caroline he opened it and breathed in relief when she said that she hadn't been able to understand what he had said in a voicemail. He thought he had been actually speaking to her, so finding he left a voicemail that was too slurred or noisy to make out was a small blessing. Klaus wanted to be absolutely sure the timing was right and she would actually consider agreeing before asking to take her out; he couldn't mess this up after everything. He wondered if she had woke up yet so he clicked on the call option and hoped she hadn't been able to decipher his message after she had sent her text.

 _"Hello?"_ Klaus heard her groggy voice over the line and he winced as he guessed he had woken her up.

 _"Hello love… I didn't mean to wake you… I was calling you back."_ Klaus stumbled over his words.

 _"Klaus?"_ She asked and he heard the sound of her bedsheets/covers rustling; assuming she was pushing herself up in the bed he had to hold a groan back at the images his mind was creating.

 _"Yes… it seems I did a little drunk dialing last night and I'd like to apologize about that."_ Klaus spoke honestly, but didn't go into details as he waited to see what she would say first.

 _"It's okay… I'm sorry I missed it… I was hauling boxes into my apartment all night and you must have called when I left my phone inside. When I checked my phone it was too late to call back… I didn't understand anything you said anyway. What did you want to talk about?"_ Caroline explained and asked as Klaus was thanking his lucky stars that he hadn't spoken clearly the night before.

 _"Oh I was just going to wish you luck… and ask if you needed any help. I know I'm a few states away but I have another couple days before I have to go to class…"_

 _"There's not much left to do… just hang up clothes and grocery shop really."_ Caroline explained and Klaus let out a sigh; he had wanted to offer his help earlier but had backed out at the last minute.

 _"Woe be to anyone standing in the way of organizing a closet… I think Bekah still hasn't got over the time you spent the night when you both were freshmen and re-organized her closet."_ Klaus spoke with a laugh as he recalled those few days.

 _"It would have had to have been organized to get re-organized and her closet was a nightmare."_ Caroline joked back and they laughed together before silence took over the conversation. _"That seems so long ago."_ Caroline spoke quietly after a couple minutes and Klaus hummed in agreement.

 _"It seems like that sometimes sweetheart… but I guess it's because it really wasn't that long ago. I'll let you get back to sleeping for a little bit longer. I have to run a few errands today myself… but I promise to avoid drunk dialing you if I can."_ Klaus spoke and he heard her laugh in response. He had missed hearing her laugh because of him so he savored the moment.

 _"I'm already up but if you need to go you can. I'll talk to you later…"_

 _"Be careful up there… I meant it Caroline… and don't hesitate to call if you need anything."_ Klaus cut in as he worried about her being in a new city all by herself. He could hear her breathing as she hesitated in responding to him.

 _"I will be… you be careful too. Later Klaus."_ Klaus heard before he heard the click indicating the call had ended. He wished he had kept her on longer but he didn't want to appear as desperate as he felt. He was still relieved that she hadn't understood him as he walked back into the kitchen to finally get his coffee that he had brewed before calling her. He could see his housemate already in there drinking his own cup as he set about preparing his.

 _"When are you going to actually have the balls to tell her how you feel to her face?"_ He heard his friend, Marcel, ask and his grimaced as he realized that Marcel would have heard him leave the voicemail.

 _"It isn't the right time mate… and she only got a voicemail that she couldn't make out anything I was saying."_

 _"Klaus… you're insane if you think this won't come out at the absolute wrong time if you keep holding it off. You've carried a torch for this girl for how long? What are you going to do when someone comes into her life and sweeps her off her feet while you're over here waiting for the "right time"?"_ Marcel spoke and Klaus grit his teeth before drinking a few sips of his coffee. Everything his friend was saying was right but he didn't want to think of those possibilities; he had already seen Jesse come into her life and sweep her off her feet when he had been trying to find a good time to apologize. He didn't want the same thing to happen when he finally got the nerve to confess his feelings to her.

 _"Listen… her mother just died a few months ago and she moved to New York to get a fresh start. If I tell her or go to her now then what good am I doing her? I've barely got her talking to me on a semi-normal basis and I don't want to risk pushing her away again."_ Klaus explained as he thought it justified him not pursuing her; he didn't need to elaborate since he had confided in Marcel most of their history after he had broken up with Camille and Marcel had confronted him about it. Marcel had told him the same thing that Kol had without actually knowing Caroline or having known him for long; he had never realized his feelings for Caroline and instead of embracing them he had pushed them away along with her.

 _"You go after anything and everything else you want but her… I understand you want to wait until a better time, but trust me; there's no time like the present. Classes haven't started yet so you can get a transfer in quick and late enroll to an art school in New York."_ Marcel kept trying to encourage him and he felt the temptation to do just as he said climb. He ran over everything it would take to be able to make the transfer possible and remembered he would have to find an apartment and then get accepted into a school that had his programs; it would take weeks if not months to get finished.

 _"It would take too long to get it all done this semester… perhaps next semester…"_ Klaus trailed off as heard Marcel scoff.

 _"Well perhaps next semester you'll hear me tell you I told you so. From what I hear, Caroline is a catch and it won't be too long before someone in New York realizes that and takes her off the market."_ Marcel taunted and Klaus felt a growl in his throat at the thoughts flitting through his mind. _"At least just try man."_ Marcel finished and Klaus nodded to get him to shut up about it all. When Marcel left the room Klaus took his coffee with him to his room and started pulling up the schools and apartment listings in New York. He could see the tuitions were about the same, but the apartments were a little higher and had less room in them. He was lucky enough to have help from his family and some money saved up from some paintings he had sold in different cities he had traveled, but he knew he would have to find work if he made the move.

Klaus spent all day looking at the different options he could choose from, but none of them were ideal at the moment; from apartments to job listings. Then he got to thinking about the possibility of Caroline rejecting him and the thought of going through the move for it to be worthless didn't sit too well with him. He wondered if he should visit a few times and work up to asking her out before making the decision to move states away and start a new school. He pulled up his academic calendar to see when the breaks would be and made a note to get Caroline's breaks from her to see if any were the same so he could plan trips better. That thought got shot down when he realized she may travel to see Bonnie for small breaks and continue being gone during the whole of summer for her the charity she had been doing for years. He knew Marcel had been partly right and that he needed to take the next step in actually pursuing her, but he couldn't move to New York until he knew that step wouldn't knock him on his ass.

Over the next couple of months he learned that the breaks and holidays were close with some overlapping, but she would be gone during the summer and she would be going to visit Bonnie on some of her breaks while Bonnie came to visit her on other breaks. He felt like he was making progress, but each time he did he ended up falling behind again. So he made a plan to transfer after the summer and move to New York where the odds would be higher in his favor; he only hoped she didn't leave New York and go somewhere else when he did. He often asked her about the city and told her he had thought about transferring, but he never told her it was official. Klaus found summer approaching faster than he had thought it would and made the preparations to transfer after he told his family that it would offer him a better opportunity for his art; Kol and Rebekah both mentioning how it was also coincidentally where Caroline was, but he would reply it was only a bonus that he would have a friend in the city. When classes ended he didn't go home like he normally did, but instead went to New York to get an apartment set up and start looking for a job that would cover his everyday living since he had already gotten accepted into one of the branches of NYU. He knew it was a long shot still, but he couldn't sit back and miss the opportunity so he thought it was worth the risks; she was worth it to him at least.


End file.
